One Step Closer
by Ilse Wayland
Summary: Kurt Hummel está en su penúltimo año, es el chico más popular de Dalton. Es inteligente y precavido pero eso podría cambiar cuando haga una apuesta con Sebastián Smythe sobre su nuevo pofresor de Filosofía. MPreg.
1. Chapter 1

De repente tuve esta idea & la tuve que escribir, cada capítulo tendrá el nombre de una canción y algunas frases estarán a los largo del capítulo, Glee tiene demasiadas así que creo que la mayoría serán del show (:

* * *

_Everybody Talks_

* * *

_Me doy cuenta de que todo el mundo habla…_

* * *

El primer día de un nuevo año, mi penúltimo año en preparatoria, solo uno más y estaría en camino a Nueva York para cumplir mis sueños.

-Hey Kurt. – Me saluda un chico con una gran sonrisa pero yo lo ignoro, es lo que hago, no puedo saludar a cualquiera, si lo hiciera no sería tan famoso en Dalton como ahora lo soy. Me transferí aquí a la mitad del año pasado por culpa de un Neandertal de McKinley que no paraba de acosarme, mi padre consiguió que me aceptaran y tomo de sus ahorros para pagar mi matricula, nunca he estado más agradecido en mi vida, no digo que no haya dolido dejar a mis amigos y mi hermanastro Finn, un gigante al que adoro, pero ahora soy el más popular de este lugar, el más deseado y admirado por todos, yo no lo planea así, cuando llegue estaba un poco asustado aunque todos eran amables conmigo, no fue hasta que entre a los Warblers que todo cambio, ahí fue donde conocí a Sebastián Smythe, unos de los chicos más ricos del Instituto y un completo idiota mejor conocido como mi mejor amigo. Las primeras intenciones de Sebastián fueron acostarse conmigo pero cuando se dio cuenta que no lo conseguiría dejo de intentarlo, y tontamente unos meses después, gracias a todo el alcohol en mi sistema, le regale mi virginidad, pero eso no cambio nada, a decir verdad fortaleció nuestra amistad, él se encargó de convertirme en el chico más popular de Dalton, y la popular como hace en todos, me cambio casi por completo.

-Kurt, cariño. – Nick besó mi mejilla, yo le sonreí en respuesta. Él, Jeff, Wes, y por supuesto Sebastián, son mis mejores amigos, los cinco somos partes de los Warblers. Cada uno de nosotros es tan diferente, Nick es el cariñoso, Jeff es el protector, Wes es el sensato, Sebastián es el idiota y yo soy la diva. – ¿Escuchaste de lo que todos hablan?

-No pero seguro que tú me lo dirás. – Una de las tantas "cualidades" de Nick era que sabía todo de todos los alumnos de Dalton, Nick era un completo chismoso o como él decía, sus fuentes eran innumerables.

-Hay un nuevo maestro. – Dimos vuelta en una de las esquinas y chocamos de frente con Jeff.

-¡Chicos! – Jeff nos aplasto en uno de sus "abrazos de oso" de los que recibíamos cada lunes aunque no superaban a el que nos dio el día anterior en la casa de Wes después de no vernos en semanas.

-Jeffy nos estas aplastando. – Se quejó Nick, Jeff se separó de nosotros con un puchero, los tres seguimos caminando por el pasillo. – Como decía hay un nuevo maestro de Filosofía para los de penúltimo.

-Yo voy en penúltimo y tengo filosofía. – Interrumpió Jeff. Nick rodo los ojos.

-Jeff, todos vamos en penúltimo y tenemos filosofía, escogimos las clases juntos. – Le recordé divertido, Jeff es un poco torpe, o estúpido como a Sebastián le gusta llamarlo, y eso lo hace totalmente adorable.

-Genial. – Contesto emocionado.

-Bien, mis fuentes dicen que el maestro no llega ni a los treinta. – Continuo Nick.

-Sexy. – Sebastián apareció a mi lado y puso un brazo sobre mis hombros.

-¿Sexy un maestro de Filosofía? – Le pregunte.

-No, sexy un maestro menor de treinta, todos en Dalton son unos vejestorios y me aburro mucho entre semana. – Rodé los ojos a Sebastián, el necesitaba follar para vivir.

-¿Qué pasó con el viejo Richerson? – Pregunte a Nick.

-Ya era tiempo para que se retirara. Todos dicen que el nuevo maestro es, como lo dijo el suricato, _sexy_. – Sebastián estiró el brazo sobre mí para darle un manotazo en la nuca a Nick por llamarlo así.

-¿Quién es sexy? – Wes apareció frente a nosotros haciéndonos dar un brinquito hacia atrás a todos.

-Jesús, Wesley, odio que siempre aparezcas de la nada. – Se quejó Sebastián. Después de un suspiro seguimos caminando guiados por Wes.

-No me contestaron. – Dijo Wes.

-El nuevo profesor de Filosofía. – Wes se paró de repente haciéndome chocar con él.

-Maldita sea, Wes. – Me queje sobando mi frente. Wes se giró y nos miró preocupado.

-¿Y Richerson? – Preguntó aún más preocupado.

-Se retiró.- Contesto Jeff feliz.

-Amaba a ese maestro. – Wes bajo la mirada negando con la cabeza.

-Tú y tu fetiche por los ancianos. – Se burló Sebastián. Wes le dio una mirada matadora y regreso al frente, caminamos un poco más hasta llegar a la puerta de nuestro salón.

-¿Listos para conocer al sexy maestro de Filosofía? – Preguntó Sebastián guiñándonos el ojo.

-Como sea. – Contestó Wes afligido por las nuevas noticias mientras Nick y Jeff asentían entusiasmados y yo rodaba los ojos.

* * *

_Soy un idiota arrepentido, y me sucede todo el tiempo... _

* * *

Faltaban diez minutos para la clase, el maestro aun no llegaba, Wes se sentó en la primera fila, como siempre, en la segunda Jeff al lado de Nick y en la tercera Sebastián y yo. Acomode mis cosas como los demás, Sebastián me miró haciendo pucheros, reí pero un estúpida bolita de papel me distrajo al chocar con mi cabeza. Mire hacia atrás Adam me miraba con una gran sonrisa, lo ignore y abrí el papel.

_¿Me perdonas? – Adam C. _

Adam era un idiota por pedirme perdón, no tenía razones para hacerlo, tuvimos una aventura de verano, termine con él justo una semana antes de regresar a la escuela y el creyó que había hecho algo mal sin saber que el verdadero motivo era que ya me había aburrido, pasamos un buen rato, para ser sinceros muy buenas noches, él se escabullía en mi habitación a media noche y cumplía todas mis fantasías. Mire a Sebastián, me miraba divertido, idiota.

-El bebé se enamoró. – Susurró en mi oído Sebastián.

-Buenos días a todos. – Habló una voz grave y dulce a nuestras espaldas, todos se acomodaron perfectamente en sus asientos. Enrolle el papel y me agache para meterlo en mi mochila, unos mocasines negros pasaron a mi lado dejando un olor agradablemente intoxicante a su paso. – Soy Blaine Anderson, su nuevo profesor de Filosofía. – Subí mi mirada y mi quijada cayó abierta.

* * *

_Hey cariño, podrías ser mi droga, podrías ser mi nueva prescripción..._

* * *

Rizos, esos rizos se ven totalmente suaves, desearía enredarlos entre mis dedos y sus labios tan besables, pero lo más hermoso… sus ojos avellana escondidos tras esas enormes gafas de armazón negro. Hablo y hablo pero no escuchaba nada, me concentre en el movimiento de sus labios. Sebastián me dio un codazo y puso un papel sobre mi mesa.

_Sexy ¿no?_

-Filosofía, ¿qué es en realidad la Filosofía? – El nuevo y sexy maestro pasó a mi lado dejando ese hermoso olor entre jabón, uva y otro olor indescriptible. Podría hacerme adicto a ese olor.

_Bastante. _

Le pase el papelito a Sebastián mientras Anderson estaba distraído escuchando la respuesta de un chico más atrás.

_¿Te harías con él a la cama? _

Leí la pregunta en el papel y mire hacia atrás, los pantalones de Anderson resaltaban su perfecto trasero, lo mire un momento antes de escribir mi respuesta.

_A la cama, al asiento trasero de su coche, al cuarto del conserje si es necesario. _

Sebastián reo bajito, Nick, enfrente de él, lo miro molesto, Sebastián le sacó la lengua y Nick hizo un puchero.

_Las vacas volaran antes de que lo consigas. _

La respuesta de Sebastián me molesto, Kurt Hummel tendría en su cama (o en cualquier otro lugar) a quien quisiera.

_¿Apuesta? _

Sebastián miró a Anderson y después a mí con una sonrisa chueca.

_Mi Mustang a que no lo follas (o al revés) antes del baile de media noche. Y si pierdes me das tu hermosa y deseada camioneta ;)_

Mi camioneta era lo más importante para mí después de mi familia y mis amigos pero no dejaría a Sebastián ganar en esto.

_Hecho ;) _

La clase termino y en todo el tiempo yo solo pensé en como acerarme a Anderson, todos salieron del salón, Sebastián me guiño el ojos antes de hacerlo.

* * *

_Comenzó con un susurro..._

* * *

Me pare decidido, él estaba en su escritorio mirando unos papeles, me puse al lado del escritorio mordiendo mi labio.

-Profesor Anderson. – Le dije aun mordiendo mi labio inferior, el quito la atención de sus papeles y me miro con una sonrisa que flaqueo un poco al verme, recorrió con sus ojos mi rostro y se quedó mirando unos segundos más mis labios, una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, nunca había pensado que era atractivo hasta que Sebastián apareció y me demostró que estaba equivocado y ahora lo confirmaba.

-¿Qué… - Su voz sonó débil y se aclaró la garganta mirando de nuevo a mis ojos. - ¿Qué sucede?

-Yo no soy muy bueno en Filosofía, tal vez podría darme clases particulares. – Dije inocentemente.

-Yo no puedo darle clases particulares, eso sería injusto para los demás pero puedo conseguirte un tutor. – Rodé los ojos, esto no sería fácil.

-Usted no me entiende. – Me agache hasta estar la más cerca posible de él. – Yo quiero que usted sea mi tutor. – Le susurre en su oído con la mejor voz sexy que pude hacer y parece que funciono porque Anderson en un torpe movimiento tiró sus papeles al piso. Se hinco a recogerlos y yo me hinque para ayudarle.

-Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo. – Dijo sin mirarme. – Las reglas del colegio prohíben las clases particulares a estudiantes. – Me estaba empezando a exasperar además de que mi estómago ya rogaba por algo de comida. Tome unos de los papeles y los puse sobre los que Anderson tenía, él los tomo rozado sus dedos con los míos. Me gire y salí del salón si mirar atrás.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

_How To Be A Heartbreaker_

* * *

_La regla número uno es que tiene que divertirte…_

* * *

Deje caer de malas mi bandeja con un plato de ensalada y un vaso de jugo al lado de Sebastián.

-¿Todo bien, princesa? – Me pregunto Sebastián con su estúpido tono de burla.

-Nada bien. – Le puse mala cara a mi ensalada, en ese momento podría comerme una pizza familiar completa de la frustración que tenía.

-¿Qué sucede Kurt? – Pregunto Jeff enfrente de mi preocupado.

-Lo que sucede es que el señor Anderson ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la existencia de Kurt. – Siseó Sebastián.

-Él será mío. – Lo desafié.

-¡No! ¿Más apuestas? – Se quejó Wes. – Kurt tú eres sensato, al menos siempre que no estas con Sebastián lo eres. – Yo no le hice caso, seguí mirando desafiante a Sebastián.

-ÉL-SERÁ-MIO. – Repetí.

-Hola Jeff. – Un chico pelirrojo saludo a Jeff con una sonrisa coqueta, mi rubio amigo dejo de comer su hamburguesa para saludarlo con la mano, el chico le guiño el ojo provocando un gran sonrojo en Jeff.

-¿Alguien odia a los pelirrojos? – Se burló Sebastián viendo a Nick con la mandíbula tensa mirando como el pelirrojo se alejaba de nuestra mesa.

-¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó el inocente de Jeff.

-Hablábamos de que Kurt no debe de coquetear con Anderson. – Dijo Wes cambiando de tema.

-Yo lo hare porque amo mucho mi camioneta.

-¡Miren! – Dijo animadamente Jeff. – Ahí viene sexy Anderson. – Los cinco volteamos para ver como Blaine se sentó en la mesa de profesores justo al frente de mí, él subió la mirada encontrándose con la mía, yo mordí mi labio, divertido vi como el bajo su mirada a mi boca sonrojado y desvió su atención a su comida. Mire a los chicos ellos me veían sorprendidos excepto Sebastián quien seguía mirando a Blaine serio. Todos negaron con la cabeza y siguieron comiendo.

-Diviértete. – Susurró Sebastián en mi oído. – Pero no te enamores.

* * *

_Logremos que se enamore de un extraño… _

* * *

La primera practica de los Warblers término rápido, hubo bastantes audiciones, afortunadamente yo no me tenía que preocupar por eso porque no era del consejo Warbler; los últimos que quedamos en la sala fuimos Sebastián, Wes, Jeff, Nick y yo.

-Ya has pensado como enamorar a Anderson Kurtie. – Nick se acurrucó a mi lado.

-Es una mala idea. – Dijo una vez más Wes, no dejaba de decir eso desde que se enteró de lo que me proponía.

-Yo quiero ayudar Kurtsss. – Jeff se sentó al lado de Nick.

-¡Hey! No lo pueden ayudar. – Se quejó Sebastián desde el piano.

-Nuestro trato no especifica si puedo recibir ayuda o no, así que ellos pueden ayudar. – Espete. – Y tengo un plan ¿me ayudan? – Jeff asintió efusivamente.

-Bien. – Dijo Nick abrazándome. Mire con ojos de cachorro a Wes.

-Bien, bien, estoy dentro pero si algo sale mal no quiero escuchar quejas. – Termino por darse por vencido.

-¡Genial! Es hora de contar el plan.

* * *

_A los chicos les gusta un poco de peligro…_

* * *

Nick entro agitado a la habitación que compartía con Sebastián.

-Lo averigüé. – Dijo tratando de normalizar su respiración. – Anderson si duerme aquí. – Dije el libro que leía a un lado y mire a Sebastián con una enorme sonrisa, él rodo los ojos y me ignoro. La puerta se abrió de golpe llevando a Nick al piso.

-¡Nick! – Gritó Jeff asustado. – Perdón, no sabía que estabas ahí. – Ayudo a Nick a levantarse. - ¿A qué venia? ¡Oh, sí! Kurt, vi a Anderson va a las duchas. – En ese momento no podía agradecer más por los amigos que tenía. Me apresure a tomar una toalla.

-¿Iras? – Pregunto Sebastián poniendo atención al fin.

-Es ahora o nunca.

-Te acompaño. – Salimos de nuestro cuarto dejando a Jeff y Nick en el, caminamos en silencio hasta el edificio de enfrente donde estaban las duchas, se suponía que todos los alumnos deberían estar ya en sus cuartos preparándose para dormir, esquivamos dos veces a la prefecta a la que le tocaba rondar por los pasillos esa noche y llegamos hasta las dichas, claramente se escuchaba que alguien estaba dentro.

-Te espero aquí. – Me dijo Sebastián en la entrada, yo asentí y me adentre a la oscuridad.

* * *

_Y déjalo con ganas de más… _

* * *

La luz de la luna que entraba por las ventanas iluminada un poco en lugar, Blaine estaba unas duchas adelante, mi boca se abrió al ver su bien formado dorso por el cual escurría el agua, tenía los ojos cerrados y sus rizos mojados pegados a la frente, se veía irresistible. Camine hacía el cuidadoso de no hacer ruido, él se dio media vuelta aun sin notar mi presencia, tome un respiro y me metí al cubículo totalmente vestido, un gemido quedo atorado en mi garganta al verificar que en realidad su trasero era perfecto. Lo abrace por la espalda, el dio un brinquito y se giró quedando frente a mí, abrió los ojos como platos y abrió la boca formando una gran 'o', yo no deshice mi agarre de su torso, estábamos tan juntos que podía sentir su miembro a través de mis vaqueros.

-K-Kurt. – Tartamudeo. – No debes estar aquí.

-Hay muchas cosas que no debo hacer. – Susurre en su oído, acaricie la curva de su mandíbula con mi nariz, al llegar a su cuellos no pude evitar lamer el agua que pasaba por él y soltó un pequeño gemido.

-Señor Hummel e-esto no está bien. – Dijo aunque no hacía nada para alejarse de mí.

-Tiene razón profesor. – Dije divertido separándome de él. Blaine se veía sorprendido e haberme convencido tan fácil. – Por ahora. – Le di un beso en la comisura de sus labios y me voltee con una sonrisa en mis labios, al salir pude escuchar cómo se le escapo un pequeño suspiro.

-¿Y bien? – Sebastián me dio la toalla que había llevado conmigo.

-Perfecto. – Puse la toalla sobre mis hombros. – Todo perfecto.

* * *

_ No queremos nuestros corazones rotos en dos… _

* * *

Al siguiente día no vi a Blaine, el martes era el único día en la semana que no tenía Filosofía; espere con ansias en almuerzo para ver su reacción al verme, pero minuto tras minuto me convencí a mmi mismo de que él no llegaría.

-Él no vendrá Kurt. – Dijo Sebastián al notar que una vez más estaba viendo al lugar vacio en la mesa de profesores.

-Los martes descansa. – Dijo Nick como si nada, lo mire con incredulidad y le lance la mitad restante de mi muffin.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

-No preguntaste. – Respondió Jeff.

-Sigo pensando que esto es mala idea, ¿qué pasa si te enamoras? – Me pregunto Wes.

-Yo no me enamoro. – Dijo viendo con nostalgia la siga de Blaine, desvié mi mirada al ver como todos en mi mesa me veían.

-Una cosa es que nunca te hayas enamorado y otra es que no puedas hacerlo. – Argumento mi asiático juez.

-Enamorarse es inevitable. – Dijo Nick en un susurró mientras veía como Jeff devoraba su pizza.

-No, no lo es. – Les respondí aunque en realidad no lo sabía.

-Puedes terminar con el corazón roto, Kurt. – Wes me miro triste.

-Nadie le romperá el corazón. – Dijo Sebastián pasando un brazo sobre mis hombros. – Kurt es el rompecorazones no al revés. – Dijo con seguridad pero en sus ojos pude ver preocupación.

* * *

_Regla número cuatro, tienes que lucir puro… _

* * *

Nunca antes había ansiado tanto tener una clase como ese miércoles, entre al salón con una reluciente sonrisa y me senté en el lugar de siempre. Blaine entro minutos después y me decepcione tanto al verlo normal, ni siquiera me dio una mirada en toda la clase.

Una vez más fui el último en el salón, esa mañana tenía como plan besar a Blaine pero después de su indiferencia total decidí que no eras buena idea, tome mi mochila dispuesto a irme.

-Necesito hablar con usted señor Hummel. – Dijo Blaine desde su escritorio. – Una ola de esperanza me envolvió, seguro él quería una noche conmigo, me pare a su lado como lo hice la primera vez que le hable.

-Es sobre sus actos del lunes, eso no puede repetirse. – Dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-No sé de qué está hablando.

-No se haga el loco conmigo, sabe perfectamente de lo que hablo, esas acciones no se repetirán ¿de acuerdo? – Rodé mis ojos ante la cabeza dura de ese hombre.

-De acuerdo. – Ajuste la correa de mi mochila antes de darme la vuelta, Blaine tomo mi brazo jalándome hacia él, un rápido movimiento junto sus labios con los míos, en ese momento mi mundo se vino abajo.

* * *

**Me alegra que les este gustando la historia, espero sus reviews ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

La canción de capítulo es Heart Attack de Demi Lovato.

* * *

_Heart Attack_

* * *

_Me haces brillar… pero lo oculto, no dejo que se me note…_

* * *

Lo intente con todas mis fuerzas pero me fue imposible no hacer caso de ese hermoso chico de ojos azules. Me prometí a mí mismo y le prometí a Sam que ignoraría sus coqueteos pero no puedo resistirme ante él. Cuando lo vi por primera vez estoy seguro que deje de respirar, él era simplemente perfecto y tan notable entre todos los demás.

Cuando entro a las duchas no podía creer lo sínico que era y aun así deje que me quitara la respiración de nuevo, tuve tantas ganas de besarlo, sentir esos rosados labios fundidos con los míos y podría haberlo besado si no se hubiera ido.

Imagine toda la noche como se sentía besarlo, que sabor tendría, pero todo era poco con la realidad. Sus labios eran dulces y los más suaves que nuca haya probado, no es que haya besado a muchas personas realmente, él se sorprendió cuando bruscamente junte nuestros labios pero al instante respondió enredando sus manos en mis rizos aplacados con gel, todo mi cuerpo se sentía caliente y vibraba, era una sensación espeluznante y a la vez acogedora, mis ojos estaban cerrados, disfrute del fresco olor proveniente del chico, él lamio mi labio inferior y entre abrí la boca para dejarlo explorar con su lengua, él era realmente experto en esto. Ahí fue cuando las palabras de Sam resonaron en mi cabeza, _'es solo un chiquillo jugando a ser grande'_, Sam tenía razón Kurt solo era un niño adicto al peligro. 

Me separe de él tratando de controlar mi respiración, él estaba en la misma situación, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y sus labios… Preferí bajar la mirada y tomar mis cosas antes de cometer otra estupidez, lo mire de nuevo, parecía un poco desubicado.

-Olvidemos de esto señor Hummel. – Le dije y salí prácticamente corriendo del salón, necesitaba a Sam ya mismo.

* * *

_Subiré mis defensas porque no quiero enamorarme… _

* * *

¿Olvidemos de esto señor Hummel? Blaine Anderson era el mayor idiota que había conocido, no podía darme el mejor beso de los tiempos y simplemente decirme que lo olvide y huir. Él había sentido lo mismo que yo, todos eso fuegos artificiales, no, fue más que simples fuegos artificiales, fue como una tonelada de dinamita explotando al mismo tiempo, todos mis pensamientos se nublaron cuando me beso y mi cuerpo cosquilleó, Blaine debió sentir lo mismo porque si no lo hizo sería una gran decepción.

-Kurt ¿te sientes bien? – Pregunto Jeff frente a mí. Desde mi beso con Anderson active el modo zombie y sin darme cuenta todo el día paso frente a mí, se suponía que debía estar estudiando para… ¿para qué? – Me estas preocupando. – Jeff estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-Estoy bien Jeff. – Trate de reconfortarlo.

-Pero no has dejado de tocar tus labios. – Quite mi mano bruscamente de mi boca, no me había dado cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo.

-Es una alergia. – Dije rápidamente. Jeff dudo por un momento y después me dio una sonrisa y regreso a su lectura.

-Odio la escuela. – Susurró Nick sentándose al lado de Jeff.

-¿Quién no? – Sebastián jalo la silla a mi lado y se sentó.

-Entonces… – Comenzó Nick con una sonrisa traviesa. – ¿Cómo te fue con Anderson? – Sentí como mi rostro se calentaba, juraría que estaba como un tomate.

-¿Qué paso? – Dijo Sebastián sin interés sacando su libro de algebra.

-Élmebesó. – Dije rápidamente mirando el libro en mis manos.

-Interesante. – Wes se sentó en la esquina de la mesa.

-¿Él qué? – Preguntó Nick confundido.

-¿Interesante? Míralo. – Sebastián me señalo mirando a Wes. – Cualquiera se lo querría coger. – Wes me miró.

-¿Me recuerdas por qué soy amigo de Sebastián?

-Por qué soy sensacional. – Respondió Sebastián.

-Estoy confundido, ¿Blaine y Kurt ya trataron de hacer bebes? – Pregunto Jeff, Nick lo miro con ternura.

-No Jeffy, los hombres no pueden tener bebés. – Explicó Nick.

-En realidad pueden. – Dijo Wes con los ojos en su libro, todos lo miramos. – Son casos escasos pero hay hombres que se pueden embarazar.

-¡Yo quiero embarazarme! – Dijo Jeff entusiasmado. Nick a su lado se puso totalmente rojo.

-Nicholas te puede ayudar con eso. – Sebastián dijo.

-Nicky. – Jeff miró a su amigo a Nick con ojos de cachorro. – ¿Quieres ser el papá de mi bebé? – Pensé que la cabeza de Nick explotaría en cualquier momento. – Tendría tus hermosos ojos y sería rubio como yo, ¿lo imaginas? – Wes y Sebastián luchaban por aguantar la risa.

-¿Crees que tengo lindos ojos? – Preguntó Nick en un susurro.

-Claro, son hermosos ¿no creen chicos?

-Seguro, los ojos más hermosos del mundo. – Se burló Sebastián.

-Como sea, estábamos hablando de Anderson y Kurt. – Nick regresó al tema.

-¿Cómo fue? – Preguntó Sebastián. Yo lo mire confundido. – El beso, tonto. – Mi sonrojo regresó.

-Wow. – Dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Fuegos artificiales? – Jeff parecía más emocionado que yo.

-En realidad… – _El 4 de julio de 100 años en uno_. Jeff y Nick me miraban expectantes, Wes parecía aburrido y Sebastián parecía ¿analizarme? – No hubo nada de eso, solo que él tiene experiencia. – Y en realidad Blaine no la tenía y eso me encantaba.

-Estas entrando en una casa que se está cayendo en llamas, Kurt, piensa mejor en lo que haces. – Wes se levantó. – Tengo que estudiar ¿nos vamos Nick? – Nick seguía viendo como tonto a Jeff.

-Sí, nos vemos luego. – Nick mordió su labio antes de besar la mejilla de Jeff e irse con Wes.

-Se supone que tengo que hacer tarea, te veo en la noche. – Sebastián se levantó y besó mi frente. – Ah. – Dijo antes de irse. – No te enamores. – Me advirtió una vez más. Rodé los ojos aunque tenía razón en advertirlo, no podía enamorarme y menos de un profesor que ni siquiera sabía cuántos años más que yo tenía.

-Yo creo que enamorarse es lindo. – Dijo Jeff aun sonrojado por el beso de Nick. Lo sabía, el amor es hermoso pero la mayoría de las veces te hace sufrir.

* * *

_Nunca había sudado por otros chicos, cuando te acercas quedo paralizado… _

* * *

-No puedo creer que lo hayas hecho. – Sam caminaba de un lado para otro en la sala de su apartamento.

-¿Valió la pena? – Pregunto Santana a mi lado. Asentí levemente.

-Fue asombroso. – Susurre tratando de que Sam no me escuchara.

-¿Asombroso? – Sam se paró frente a mí. – Es un chiquillo, Blaine, es menor de edad además de que es tu alumno.

-No sabes si es menor de edad, tal vez reprobó un año. – Argumentó Santana.

-Digamos que es así, aun es el alumno de Blaine, lo pueden correr si descubren lo que hizo.

-No exageres rubio, el chiquillo no dirá nada.

-Y esto no volverá a suceder. – Dije firmemente.

-Trata de convencerte a ti mismo de eso Blaine, se ve que ese chico te movió. – Baje la mirada, eso era absolutamente verdad, Kurt me movió como ningún otro antes.

-¿No deberías estar dando clases o algo? – Pregunto santana con fastidio – Nunca me soportaba más de una hora.

-Sí, me tengo que ir. – Tome mis cosas y me despedí de Sam.

-Ten cuidado Blaine. – Me dijo Sam antes de que cerrara la puerta.

* * *

_Cuando no me importan puedo jugar con ellos como si fuesen muñecos Ken…_

* * *

-¡Kurt! – Adam me llamó antes de entrar a la clase de Filosofía. Tenía sueño y había estado fastidiado toda la mañana, mis amigos prefirieron mantenerse alejados, apenas y logre dormir unas horas pensando en el beso de Anderson.

-¿Qué quieres Adam? – Nos paramos en la entrada del salón.

-Quiero que regresemos, te quiero Kurt. – Dijo esperanzado.

-Ya te dije que… - Deje de hablar al notar que Blaine se acercaba. Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro y regrese mi atención a Adam. – Lo pensare. – Puse mi mano sobre cabello, acariciándolo. Adam se acercó más a mí. Blaine pasó a nuestro lado tranquilamente aunque me di cuenta de que nos miró. Hice mi rostro a un lado antes que Adam me besara y entre atrás de Anderson.

* * *

_Jugare muy cerca del sol y soy perfecto para culpar…_

* * *

Me preguntaba si alguna vez podría poner verdadera atención a alguna de las clases de Blaine, cualquiera de sus movimientos me distraía, más el de sus labios, esos labios que estuvieron sobre los míos y sentí propios. Blaine estaba en su escritorio leyendo algo, todos los demás estaban con la vista en sus libros al igual que él, excepto yo que no dejaba de mirarlo mordiendo mi pluma inconscientemente.

-Duval, siga la lectura. – Dijo Blaine. Nick comenzó a leer al instante.

La mirada de Blaine encontró la mía y puse una sonrisa socarrona, él se sonrojo y regresó la mirada a su libro. Sus sonrojos en realidad me ponían caliente, era demasiado tierno e inocente para ser real, cualquiera diría que la virginidad irradiaba de él.

Era poco probable que fuera virgen, tenía 25 o 26 años, solo si se hubiera educado en un convento podría ser posible eso. Parecieron segundos los que duro la clase, cuando me di cuenta todos salían del salón, en un dos por tres me quede solo con Anderson.

* * *

_Nunca he tenido problemas para conseguir lo que quiero…. _

* * *

En toda la clase no pude deshacerme de ese sentimiento en mi pecho que llego al ver a Kurt coqueteando con ese chico y para arruinarlo más Kurt nunca no dejo de morder su pluma, trate de concentrarme en mi trabajo pero fue difícil teniendo su mirada sobre mí.

Negué con la cabeza y alce la mirada, mi corazón dio un vuelco. Kurt estaba caminando hacia mí con una sonrisa seductora que se me hacía completamente tierna.

-¿Se le ofrece algo señor Hummel? – Dije sin aliento, ese chico me ponía nervioso.

-En realidad así es. – Contesto con voz cantarina. Con un piso movió mi silla hacia atrás y un segundo después lo tenía a horcadas sobre mí. – Se me ofrece que sea mío. – Deje de respirar cuando sus labios atacaron los míos.

Sin poder evitarlo rodeé su cintura con mis brazos acercándolo más, él tomo el control del beso, se sentía tan bien, todo desapareció de mi mente, solo disfrute de la sensación de su cuerpo sobre el mío. Él tenía sus manos acariciando mis rizos, me levante y el enredo sus piernas en mí, en un torpe intento por llegar a mi escritorio los dos terminamos en el piso. Kurt soltó una dulce carcajada.

-Eres tan torpe. – Un balde de agua helada imaginario cayó sobre mí. Me puse de pie y Kurt hizo lo mismo, trato de acercarse de nuevo pero lo impedí poniendo una mano en su pecho.

-No podemos seguir con esto.

-Señor Anderson. – Los dos nos sobresaltamos al escuchar golpes en la puerta. Kurt miro a la puerta y después a mí.

-Yo consigo lo que quiero. – Tomo su mochila y la colgó de su hombro. – Y te quiero a ti.

* * *

**Gracias por todos sus reviews ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**La canción del capítulo es Closer de Tegan & Sara.**

* * *

_Closer_

* * *

_Todo lo que sueño últimamente es como conseguir que estés debajo de mí…_

* * *

_-No pares Blaine. – Jadeó Kurt. Blaine tomó sus caderas con más fuerza y lo embistió una vez más. Kurt tomo su miembro entre sus manos y empezó a masturbarse, Blaine se derritió con la imagen del castaño jadeante y apresuro las embestidas. Sintió como las paredes de Kurt alrededor de su miembro se apretaron al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo tembló de placer y se corrió dentro del ojiazul. Kurt se corrió un segundo después sobre su torso. Blaine se dejó caer al lado de Kurt respirando pesadamente._

_-Eres asombroso. – Dijo Blaine mirando con ternura a Kurt. El castaño lo miro un momento antes de acercarse y besarlo apasionadamente._

_-Quiero repetir. – Kurt se arrodilló a horcadas sobre Blaine y comenzó a succionar su cuello…_

-¡Blaine! – Un chorro de agua cayó sobre mi rostro despertándome asustado. Santana estaba de pie al lado de mi cama con un vaso en la mano y una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Cuál es tu problema? – Le grite molesto.

-Estabas haciendo mucho ruido, parecías una película porno barata. – Se burló ella.

-No sé de qué hablas. – Quite la manta con la que estaba cubierto y me levante caminando hacia el baño para que Santana no notara mi sonrojo.

-Pues tu amiguito dice otra cosa. – Mi boca se abrió, mirando hacia abajo vi de lo que Santana hablaba, me maldije por haberme quitado los pantalones antes de acostarme.

Abrí la puerta del baño y me encerré. Arrastre mi espalda por la pared hasta que toque el piso.

Había tenido un sueño erótico, no, había tenido un sueño erótico con una de mis alumnos.

Los tacones de Santana resonaron en el cuarto de Sam. – No te avergüences, hobbit. Tu virginidad debe estar matándote. – La sangre abandono mi rostro.

-¿De qué hablas? – Trate de sonar normal.

-Sam me lo dijo. – Mataría a Sam, y lo haría lentamente. – Sé que necesitas una ducha fría así que te dejo. – El taconeo se fue alejando.

Tenía que hablar con Sam pero lo más importante en ese momento era librarme del pequeño problemita que el sueño me había provocado.

* * *

_ Aquí vienen los sueños…_

* * *

Desperté lentamente, al sentir unos brazos rodeando mi cintura me altere un poco hasta que recordé que se trataba de Sebastián. Anoche había tenido pesadillas de nuevo, como siempre, fueron sobre el sujeto que me acosaba en mi instituto anterior. Desperté gritando. Mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. En menos de un segundo Sebastián estuvo a mi lado abrazándome y susurrándome que él me protegería.

Me susurró palabras reconfortantes hasta que me quede dormido. Amaba eso de él. La primera vez que desperté gritando en mi dormitorio en Dalton, Sebastián me abrazo sin preguntar nada, pensé que solo era una más de sus maniobras para llegar a mis pantalones pero aun después de que tuvimos sexo siguió haciéndolo. A veces creo que el sexo fortaleció nuestra amistad, Sebastián se abrió más conmigo después de eso, me conto sobre su familia y sus problemas y también me mostro un lado dulce que nunca imagine que tendría.

-Hola, bella durmiente. – Susurró con voz ronca. Alce mi mirada a su rostro.

-Hola, pequeño panda. – Dije por las enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos.

-¿Dormiste bien?

-Sí, gracias por estar aquí. – Le di una sonrisa amistosa.

-No sé dónde más podría estar, esta es mi habitación. – Le di un puñetazo en hombro.

-Idiota, no sé cómo eres mi mejor amigo. – Deslizó sus brazos por mi torso para poder pararse.

-Me amas, lo sabes. – Rodé los ojos. – _Kurt_… - Sabia lo que iba a decir, siempre usaba ese tono cuando iba a decir algo que no me gustaría. Tome mis cosas para ir a ducharme. – Mi tía dice que cuando estés listo puedes ir y…

-¡_No_! – Le interrumpí. - ¡Ya te dije que no necesito un maldito psicólogo! – Cerré fuertemente la puerta del baño tras de mí.

* * *

_Soy del tipo que no se pone muy crítico… _

* * *

Cuando salí del baño Sebastián ya no estaba, tome un tiempo para arreglarme y baje al comedor. Los Warblers estaban en la mesa en medio del cuarto, esa era la mesa que siempre ocupábamos. Vi que Nick, Jeff y Wes ya estaban ahí, tome mi charola de desayuno y fue con ellos. La silla se Sebastián a mi lado era la única vacía en la mesa.

-Hola. – Salude a mis amigos. Nick estaba haciendo reír a Jeff con caras graciosas y Wes los miraba con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Kurt. – Dijo Wes educadamente.

-Hola, Kurtie. – Nick dejo de hacer caras graciosas para saludarme.

-¿Dormiste bien, Kurt? – Preguntó Jeff. Asentí con una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde está Sebby? – Nick miró a todos lados en busca de Sebastián y de nuevo a mí. Me encogí de hombros y tome un trozo de melón con mi tenedor.

Pasaron 15 minutos, Wes nos contaba sobre un libro que leyó, se molestaba cuando Jeff lo interrumpía con un tonto comentario. Me reía de los comentarios de Jeff y de cómo Nick lo defendía de Wes pero cada 5 segundos miraba la entrada esperando que Sebastián pasara por ella.

-No puedo creer que él te siga mirando. – Dijo Wes en voz baja para que los otros Warblers no escucharan.

-¿Quién? – Pregunte. Wesley señaló con su barbilla hacia enfrente. Nick, Jeff y yo miramos al mismo tiempo a la mesa de profesores. Blaine me estaba mirando. Cuando mi ojos y los suyos se encontraron se sonrojo fuertemente y bajo la mirada a su comida.

-Wow. – Dijo Nick con entusiasmo. - ¿Qué fue eso?

-Parece que al hombre no le eres muy indiferente, Kurt. – Dijo Wes pero no le hice caso. Mi completa atención estaba en Blaine, él se veía particularmente sexy, usaba una camisa de cuadros son los primeros botones abiertos, son corbatín, sin horribles chalecos. Su cabello no estaba lleno de gel como era lo usual, solo tenía una pequeña capa dejando que su cabello se ondulara.

-Es un placer contar con su presencia señor Smythe. – Dijo Nick mirando sobre mi cabeza.

-Nicholas. – Sebastián se sentó a mi lado. Su blazer colgaba de su hombro y su corbata estaba desarreglada. – Tú no sabes verdaderamente lo que es el placer. – Le guiñó un ojo a Nick.

-¿Dónde estabas? – Pregunto Jeff, luchando con la envoltura de su panecillo.

-Follando a uno de segundo. – Todos los Warblers giraron su cabeza a Sebastián y soltaron sus cubiertos.

-Gracias por contarnos de tu vida sexual mientras desayunamos, Smythe. – Soltó Thad irritado.

-No se molesten. – Dijo Jeff triste. – La vida sexual es buena, gracias a ella Nick y yo haremos hermosos bebés rubios con ojos bonitos. – Nick se atragantó con su jugo y toda la mesa estalló en risas.

-Ponte a trabajar en eso, Duval. – David le guiñó un ojo a Nick. Los Warblers regresaron a su desayuno y a la conversación con sus respectivos amigos. Sebastián arregló su corbata y se puso el blazer.

-Creo que ustedes deberían hacer lo mismo. – Tomó mi tenedor para comer de mi fruta. – Somos jóvenes, tenemos que divertirnos.

-El sexo no es sinónimo de diversión, Sebastián. – Replicó Wes.

-Pero es una buena forma de hacerlo, miren, hasta el pequeño Anderson parece saberlo. – Blaine estaba en una efusiva charla con Hunter, el profesor de deportes. Me sentí enojado y traiciona, si, no tenía derecho, pero no lo pude evitar. La campana sonó avisando que en tiempo de desayuno había terminado. Me levante en compañía de mis amigos para ir a clases no sin antes darle una última mirada a Blaine, él reía por algo que el estúpido de Clarington dijo.

* * *

_Así que hagamos las cosas físicas… _

* * *

Mi clase de química estaba muy aburrida, ni siquiera recordaba porque elegí esa clase. Tenía un poco de sueño y mi compañero de mesa no ayudaba. Era la única clase que tenía solo con Wes y él estaba den inmerso en lo que la maestra decía que no se daba cuenta de mis cabeceos. Apoye la cabeza en mi muñeca y mire cada pequeño detalle del salón, mi mirada se encontró con unos ojos grises. El chico de la mesa continua me miraba con deseo, pensé en ignorarlo pe en realidad estaba aburrido, le sonreí y tomo un suspiro y abrió su cuaderno, un momento más tarde paso a mi lado y puso una nota sobre mi mesa, salió del salón sin hacer ruido.

**_Pasillo (: _**

Mire a la maestra, ella seguía hablando y escribiendo cosas en el pizarrón, Wes, a mi lado, tomaba notas sin parar. Me levanté y salí del salón, mire a un lado del pasillo, no había nadie, mire al otro, el chico de ojos grises estaba en la esquina, me hizo una señal para que lo siguiera, lo seguí hasta unos de los cuartuchos de conserjes, entró en él, me asegure de que nadie me viera y entre también.

* * *

_Te quiero cerca, te quiero…_

* * *

Aprovecharía mi periodo libre para llamar a Sam, no había tenido oportunidad de reclamarle por contarle a Santana sobre mí no activa vida sexual. Camine por el pasilla hacia mi dormitorio, mi celular estaba ahí, al menos eso esperaba, no lo encontré por ninguna parte.

Un ruido llamo mi atención, provenía de un pequeño cuarto al final del pasillo, al irme acercando los sonidos se hacían más claros, eran gemidos, gemidos que en un dos por tres despertaron mi entrepierna. Abrí un poco la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido, tuve que parpadear varias veces para convencerme de lo que veía era real. Los gemidos eran de Kurt. Kurt, el dueño de mis sueños que estaba follando la boca de otro. Cualquier excitación se desvaneció, otro chico le estaba sacando esos hermosos gemidos de la boca a_ mi_ chico y él estaba disfrutándolo. Me enoje tanto que sin pensarlo cerré la puerta de un golpe, los sonidos pararon al instante. Me apresure a esconderme en la esquina del pasillo. El chico que estaba entretenido con la polla de Kurt salió y se fue en dirección contraria a donde yo estaba.

Me arme de valor y entre al cuartito, Kurt estaba subiendo su bragueta, cuando me miro puso los ojos como plato.

-Bla-Blaine. – Balbuceó. Era la primera vez que tartamudeaba frente a mí, lucia inseguro y sorprendido, me complací con su reacción. Trate de decir algo para asustarlo os sorprenderlo.

-El reglamento prohíbe tener relaciones sexuales en las instalaciones del colegio. – Fue lo único que pude decir.

-¿Eh? – El encarno una ceja, fue un movimiento endemoniadamente sexy que me dejo sin aliento.

-No… No lo vuelvas a hacer, te pueden expulsar si te atrapan. – Él asintió sin comprender bien lo que decía. Tome la manija de la puerta y la abrí un poco, mis nudillos se pusieron blancos por la fuerza con la que sostenía la manilla; sabía que era un error, uno más, pero aun así llegue hasta Kurt y bese sus labios suavemente. – No te metas en problemas, Kurt. – Susurre antes de dejarlo solo.

* * *

_Aquí viene el calor antes de encontrarnos…_

* * *

-¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Wes a mi lado.

-Sí, solo estoy algo cansado, no dormí muy bien.

-¿Pesadillas de nuevo? – Giramos en la esquina.

-Sí. – Suspire. – Es eso.

-¿Hay algo más? – Preguntó poniendo más atención a nuestra conversación. – Es Anderson. – Adivinó.

-Es… Es que él es diferente, es diferente a todos los demás, no digo que en la inteligencia o en la hermosura, hay algo en él que me desconcierta.

-Y te atrae. – Adivinó de nuevo Wes. Asentí con cara de culpabilidad. – Mira, Kurt. – Nos paramos en la puerta del salón de Filosofía. – Eres mi amigo, te quiero mucho, así como quiero a Nick, Jeff y hasta el idiota de Sebastián, quiero que seas feliz con la persona correcta, aunque a decir verdad siempre pensé que esa era Sebastián. – Fruncí el ceño ante su declaración. – Como sea, si Anderson es el correcto, deberías intentar hacer las cosas bien, sin apuestas, sin Dalton, solo ustedes alejados de todo esto.

-¿Estas sugiriendo que lo secuestre?

-Sugiero que termines la apuesta con Sebastián.

-¿Qué hay sobre su edad?

-El amor no conoce edad, Kurt. – Me sonrió dulcemente. – Piensa en ello. Entró al salón y cerró la puerta tras él.

Tomó una respiración y mire la puerta, mi estómago empezó a cosquillear al recordar que tras de esa tabla de madera estaba Blaine.

* * *

_No es todo físico… _

* * *

Blaine estaba explicando una lectura, era tan apasionado con su trabajo, sus gestos se volvían más suaves cuando leía o hablaba sobre un libro, me preguntaba cómo fue su adolescencia, de algo estaba seguro, él no había sido un chico popular, era bastante cohibido cuando no se trataba de hablar sobre razonamientos. Su apariencia debió de llevarle varias personas interesadas en él pero posiblemente las alejo, no era fácil entenderlo, algunas veces divagaba demasiado, era asombroso transmitiendo su sabiduría, eso era un hecho. ¿Cómo sería la relación con sus padres? ¿Cómo serían sus amigos? ¿Cómo sería él fuera de Dalton?

¡Basta, Kurt! Me reprendí por suponer sobre la vida de Blaine, quería saberlo todo sobre él y quería que él me lo contara porque lo que sentía por él era más que más que mis hormonas alborotadas, sí, lo quería en mi cama, pero también quería dormir acurrucado a su lado, platicar por horas, escucharlo hablar sobre sus libros o simplemente mirarlo dormir, y estaba asustado por eso. Me estaba enamorando.

* * *

_Las puertas están abiertas, el viento sopla fuerte, el cielo de esta noche está cambiando sobre nosotros…_

* * *

Me levante sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Sebastián, no había podido conciliar el sueño, sólo pensaba en Blaine, no podía sacarlo de mi cabeza y eso empezaba a enojarme.

Camine descalzo por los pasillos de Dalton hasta el jardín del frente, el viento sopló mi cabello, me abrace a mí mismo tratando de darme un poco de calor, me apoye contra el muro a mi lado y mire al cielo, estaba inusualmente iluminado, había un hermosa luna llena acompañada por algunas estrellas. Sonreí al pensar en que una de ellas era mi madre cuidándome desde el cielo.

Algo del otro lado del jardín se movió, Blaine estaba ahí mirando el cielo, apoye mi cabeza en el frio muro admirándolo, él miro hacia a mí y sonrió, yo le sonreí de vuelta, nos miramos un poco más hasta que se giró y desapareció en la oscuridad de los pasillos.

* * *

**Pregunta del día: ¿Cuántos años debería tener Blaine?**

**¡Gracias por todos sus reviews, me ponen feliz! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

_How Will I Know_

* * *

_No confíes en tus sentimientos…_

* * *

-¿Cómo te fue en el examen de Física? – Le pregunte a Sebastián desde mi cama. El silencio me estaba acabando.

-Mhmm… - Se acomodó el armazón de los lentes que sólo usaba en la habitación. – Bien, supongo. – Murmuró, restándole importancia. Siguió tecleando en su portátil.

-¿Qué haces? – Pregunte, levantándome lentamente, él no me miró.

-El ensayo para Anderson. – Movió su mano en movimientos circulares y volvió a teclear.

-Ah. – Me acosté a su lado. – Yo ya lo termine.

-Aja. – Me ignoró.

Estaba demasiado concentrado en su trabajo, teníamos que entregarlo el jueves, yo lo había terminado en mi periodo libre, era bueno en Filosofía aunque en la clase no podía concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuera el trasero de Blaine.

-Entonces… - Trate de obtener algo de su atención. Él siguió tecleando sin parar. Me incline y bese su mejilla, el tecleo desapareció al instante.

-¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunto con el ceño fruncido. Yo tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción de mi rostro.

-¿Qué? – Puse mi mejor cara de inocente.

El suspiró, frustrado. – Kurt, en realidad tengo que terminar esto, tengo que subir mis notas, cualquier otro día soy todo tuyo pero no ahora.

-Puedo verte trabajar. – Él me miro como diciendo _'¿enserio?'_.

-Mejor ve con Nick y Jeff o con Wes.

-Nick y Jeff deben estar admirándose el uno al otro, y Wes, por favor, _es Wes_. – Sebastián miró la pantalla de su laptop y de nuevo a mí.

-Tienes 30 minutos, después te iras a tu cama y dormirás. – Asentí con una mueca. Eso era mejor que nada. Cerró su computador y lo puso sobre su mesita de noche. Me abrazó sobre mis hombros. – ¿De qué quieres hablar?

Apoye mi cabeza en su hombro. – No lo sé, sólo quiero hablar.

-Tú siempre quieres hablar. – Reprochó.

-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado? – Pregunte de pronto. Él se quedó en silencio, me separe un poco para poder ver su rostro, me veía confundido.

-No. – Respondió al pasar unos segundos. – Nunca. – Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos como agujas. – ¿Tú lo has hecho?

Me acomode de nuevo sobre su hombro. – No, no lo he hecho.

-Oh. – Sentí sus labios en mi mejilla, depositando un beso.

-¿Qué fue eso? – Pregunte divertido.

-Solo que eres irresistible. – Empuñe mi mano en su camiseta acercándolo más a mí.

-¿Lo soy? – Pregunte con una ceja levantada. Un segundo más tarde Sebastián encima de mí, con una sonrisa socarrona.

-No tanto como yo. – Dijo seductoramente en mi oído. Hice que los dos giráramos, olvidando que era una cama individual y caímos al suelo. Sebastián amortiguó mi caída. Su rostro, con una mueca de dolor, estaba a centímetros del mío, mis ojos no podían separarse de sus labios, él y yo solo nos besamos el día que perdí mi virginidad y ni siquiera recordaba su sabor. Su lengua pasó por ellos, humedeciéndolos, mis ojos se alzaron, Sebastián me miraba intensamente, alzó una mano y atrapó una de mis mejillas. Su aliento y el mío chocaron, nuestros labios se rozaron y el celular de Sebastián empezó a sonar.

Me levante tan rápido como pude y me lance a mi cama. Sebastián se levantó también y contestó su teléfono, era su madre. Me cubrí completamente ignorando la conversación de mi amigo con su madre y tratando de dormir. Una vocecita en mi cabeza me molestaba _¿Qué ibas a hacer, idiota? ¿Recuerdas a Blaine? _

Suprimí la molesta voz y apreté mis ojos entrando en un sueño sin pesadillas.

* * *

_El amor puede ser engañoso…_

* * *

_Sentí un cosquilleo en mi entrepierna, algo húmedo se apodero se apoderó de mi miembro y me hizo saltar, abrí los ojos alterado. Sebastián estaba a horcadas sobre mí, completamente desnudo, y yo estaba en la misma situación, sin saber cómo, mi ropa había desaparecido._

_-¿Eso te gusta, Kurt? – Preguntó una voz conocida, mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja. Blaine estaba a mi lado, desnudo igual que nosotros, mi cabeza comenzó a girar ¿cómo había llegado a esa posición? _

_-Claro que le gusta. – Respondió Sebastián separando mis piernas. Blaine tomo mi miembro entre sus manos y lo masajeo lentamente._

_-¿Qu-Qué hacen? – Tartamudee. _

_-¿Qué crees que hacemos, cariño? – Sebastián se posiciono entre mis piernas. Blaine aumento el movimiento de su mano. – Relájate y disfruta. – Sebastián alineo su miembro a mi entrada, respire pesadamente preparándome para lo que seguía. Blaine se acercó a mi oído otra vez. _

_-_ _Baby, I was born this way._

Lady Gaga me sacó de mi sueño, tome mi móvil de debajo de mi almohada y apague mi alarma. Rápidamente mire a la cama de Sebastián, él seguía dormido. Mi corazón latía sin parar, creí que si no me tranquilizaba pronto me podría dar un ataque. Inhalé y exhalé un par de veces hasta que mis latidos se normalizaron.

Pase una mano por mi frente para eliminar el sudor de ella. Tome una decisión rápida, junte las cosas necesarias y me dirigí a la ducha esperando salir antes de que mi compañero de cuarto despertara.

Hice un buen trabajo, cuando salí con mi uniforme de Dalton puesto Sebastián seguía dormido, tome mi mochila y abandone la habitación. No quería verlo, no después de tener un sueño húmedo con él y con Blaine, todo era culpa del si-no beso de la noche anterior.

Tenía miedo, miedo de mis sentimientos, había querido que Sebastián me besara, yo lo quería besar, lo había deseado desde mucho tiempo atrás y apenas me había dado cuenta, y también estaba el hecho que después de lo que paso con él me sentí culpable por Blaine, aun cuando no teníamos ninguna relación.

Malditos y confusos sentimientos.

* * *

_Él es el único con el que sueño…_

* * *

Camine hacia mi primera clase, esa mañana Kurt había estado en mis sueños, una vez más. Lo extrañaba, extrañaba la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos.

Días habían pasado y yo no hacía más que verlo sin que se diera cuenta, deseando tenerlo en mis brazos, deseando protegerlo y amarlo. Pero no podía hacerlo, él era mi alumno, además de la diferencia de edad, él 17, yo 24. Todo se estaba complicando en mi vida.

Pase por el salón de música, me quede en la puerta mirando como todos los chicos tocaban sus instrumentos a la par. Mi sueño siempre había sido enseñar música. La música y la literatura eran mi pasión. Me encantaba dar clases de Filosofía pero aún tenía la esperanza de enseñar música en NYADA, una de las escuelas más prestigiosas de Nueva York. Entregue los papeles necesarios para enseñar allí cuando salí de la carrera pero la escuela tenía mucha demanda, dijeron que llamarían si había una vacante. Aun no llegaba la llamada.

Negué con la cabeza y seguí mi camino. Al doblar la esquina me encontré de frente con Kurt. Él miró a ambos lados y después me besó. Ese chico me volvería loco.

Sus expertos labios se movieron en conjunto con los míos, siempre que me besaba olvidaba todo, olvidaba quien era yo, quien era él y el lugar donde nos encontrábamos. Se alejó de mí aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Demonios – Susurró antes de salir corriendo.

* * *

_Me lleva por encima de las nubes…_

* * *

Esa hermosa sensación que tenía al besar a Blaine seguía allí intacta, y eso me enojaba.

Tenía que arreglar todo en mi cabeza, no podía estar enamorado de Blaine y tener ganas de besar a Sebastián. Había evitado a mis amigos en el desayuno y en las clases, especialmente a Sebastián. No podía mirar a mi mejor amigo sin que las imágenes de mi sueño invadieran mi mente y él me conocía mejor que nadie, lo sabría inmediatamente, eso me hacía querer odiarlo.

Me concentre en mis clases para evitar pensar en nada más.

La última clase de mi día llego: Filosofía.

Fui el último en entrar al salón, camine con la vista baja hasta mi lugar al lado de Sebastián. Tire mi mochila al piso.

En un impulso mire a mi lado, los tristes ojos de Sebastián estaban sobre mí, él sabía que algo andaba mal. Sonrió al darse cuenta que lo miraba. Sentí como mi cara se calentaba.

-Te ves tan inocente cuando te sonrojas. – Se inclinó hacia mi lugar, entrecerrando los ojos. – Aunque no creo que la razón por la que lo haces lo sea. – Mi rostro no podría estar más caliente, el maldito lo sabía.

-No… - Mi voz fue un susurró. Me aclare la garganta. – No sé de qué hablas.

-La negación es el primer paso a la adicción. – Me guiño un ojo y se acomodó en su lugar.

* * *

_ Parece que no puedo tener suficiente…_

* * *

Estaba concentrado explicando el dilema del libro cuando vi el brazo de Kurt levantado.

-Dígame, Hummel.

-¿Puedo ir al baño? – Dijo tímidamente, algo extraño en él. En realidad todo en él parecía no encajar, su mirada no estaba enfocada y juraría que estaba temblando.

-Claro. – Lo seguí con la mirada mientras salía torpemente del aula, mire a sus amigos, ellos estaban igual de confundidos que yo.

Continué explicando mi clase mirando cada cierto lapso de tiempo a la entrada.

Ya habían pasado 15 minutos desde que Kurt había salido, Duval estaba leyendo algo que le dije, ni siquiera recordaba que era, no podía dejar de morder mi labio, Kurt estaba tardando demasiado.

-Sigue leyendo Duval, ire a ver si el señor Hummel está bien. – Vi como Smythe giraba los ojos negando con la cabeza. Eso me intrigo pero aun así deje el salón, corrí hasta los sanitarios de estudiantes.

Kurt estaba sentado en la barra de lavamanos, tenía la cabeza hacia atrás, gotas de agua escurrían de su cabello. Me acercó y toque su brazo, él dio un brinco.

-Blaine. – Suspiro al verme. Tomó el cuello de mi camisa, jalándome para juntar nuestros labios, no pude evitar sentir lo caliente que estaba.

-¿Estas bien? – Bajo tambaleándose.

-Yo no… - Dijo antes de caer en mis brazos.

* * *

_Enamorarse, es tan agridulce…_

* * *

Parpadee varias veces para que mis ojos se adaptaran a la luz, todo lucia blanco, inspeccione el lugar, era la enfermería. Mi último recuerdo eran los brazos de Blaine.

-Hola, Kurt. – La enfermera Kelly entró en mi campo de visión. Vi como sacaba una aguja de su bolsa y la dirigía a mi brazo, sentí un pequeño pinchazo. – La anestesia hará efecto en unos minutos, descansa.

Todo se empezó a poner borroso.

-¿Kurt? – Sonreí como estúpido al escuchar la voz de Blaine. - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Asombroso. – Blaine soltó una risita.

-Eso es el efecto de la anestesia. – Su mano capturo la mía y la apretó. – Me asustaste mucho.

-¿Blaine?

-Dime.

-Hoy fue un día difícil, si así el amor no lo quiero más.

-¿Qué dijiste? – Lo escuché preguntar antes de quedar inconsciente.

* * *

_Dime, ¿esto es realmente amor?_

* * *

Las palabras de Kurt me dejaron en shock ¿él me dijo que me amaba?

Tenía que ser el efecto de la anestesia, si eso era.

Kurt no podía amarme, yo era su profesor. ¿Qué sentía yo por él? ¿Deseo? ¿Cariño? ¿Amor?

Había besado a varios chicos antes pero nunca se sintió como con Kurt, él era especial, tal vez… tal vez si estaba enamorado.

Necesitaba comprobarlo, yo nunca me había enamorado, mi padre siempre dijo que cuando lo hiciera no lo dejara escapar, si amaba a Kurt tenía que hacer lo que fuera para estar a su lado.

* * *

_Dime que no es un error…_

* * *

Entre a hurtadillas a la habitación de Kurt, por suerte su compañero de habitación no estaba.

Kurt estaba recostado en su cama como los ojos cerrado, en silencio me acosté a su lado abrazándolo por detrás.

-¿Blaine? – Pregunto en un susurró.

-Shh, duerme. – Él se giró para quedar frente a frente.

-Si eres Blaine. – Dijo con una sonrisa. Me dio un beso casto y se acurruco en mi pecho. – Prométeme que no me dejaras solo.

-Kurt…

-Por favor. – Suplico.

-Lo prometo. – Lo rodee con mis brazos y cerré los ojos. Escuche como la puerta se abrió pero no me importo, en ese momento no quería estar en otro lugar más que en la cama de Kurt, disfrutando de la sensación de mis brazos rodeándolo.

* * *

Hola todos, tengo noticias, el viernes me voy de vacaciones así que no sé cuando vuelva a actualizar mis fics u.u

Espero que sea pronto (:


	6. Chapter 6

_Glad you came_

* * *

_El tiempo se nos está escapando…_

* * *

Desperté con una sonrisa, otra noche sin pesadillas, tenía el leve presentimiento de que eso tenía que ver con el dueño de los brazos que me rodeaban.

Acaricie sus rizos, se veía tan tranquilo durmiendo, completamente hermoso. Bese su frente, después su mejilla y al último sus labios. Las comisuras de sus labios formaron una sonrisa chueca.

-Estas despierto. – Trate de sonar molesto.

-Estaba velando tu sueño. – Abrió sus ojos y el aire se me termino, si antes creía que eran hermosos después de pasar una noche en sus brazos me parecían una obra de arte de la naturaleza. – ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Lo bastante bien para aprovechar que estas en mi cama. – Sus mejillas se colorearon intensamente. Ese hombre nunca dejaría de ser adorable.

-Kurt yo no... – No lo deje terminar, me abalance a sus labios, devorándolos ferozmente, unos segundos más tarde estaba sobre él con mis manos acariciando su firme pecho y las suyas rodeando mis caderas. – Kurt. – Suspiró cuando abandone sus labios para poner atención en su cuello. – Necesitamos...

La voz de Pink interrumpió a Blaine, molesto me aleje de él y tome mi celular.

-¿Qué? – Conteste irritado y sin mirar de quien se trataba.

-Tienes cinco minutos para sacar a Anderson de la habitación. – Dijo Sebastián y colgó.

Por primera vez desde que desperté me acorde de él y mire su cama, estaba arreglada, o había despertado muy temprano, lo cual dudaba, o no había dormido aquí.

-¿Pasa algo? – Blaine llamó mi atención.

-Te tienes que ir. – Blaine agrando sus ojos.

-Diablos, es cierto. – Se levantó y se puso los zapatos. – Tenemos que hablar de esto. – Beso mi frente antes de irse.

Esa estúpida sonrisa estaba otra vez en mi rostro. Me dirigí a la ducha extrañando a Blaine.

Al salir vi a Sebastián acomodando las cosas en su mochila, ya tenía el uniforme puesto, al igual que yo. Cerré la puerta del baño y él se giró hacia mí, tenía enormes ojeras bajo los ojos.

-Haz regresado señor panda. – Me burle.

-Ja. Ja. Esto. – Dijo señalando las ojeras. – Es tu culpa.

-No sé de qué hablas.

-Tuve que dormir con Nick porque no quería escuchar tus gemidos y los de Anderson, eso sería incómodo. – Hizo una mueca de asco.

-No hubo gemidos... ¿Qué tiene de malo Nick?

-Él... – Sebastián miró hacia la nada. – Él soñó con Jeff. – Dijo dramáticamente. No pude evitar reírme.

-Perdón, no volverá a pasar. – Asegure.

-Más te vale. Oye... – Se sentó en la orilla de mi cama, mirando su seria expresión decidí sentarme a su lado. – ¿Qué pasa con Anderson?

-Yo y él... – Sebastián me miraba expectante. Ese era el momento, necesitaba aclarar mis dudas. Tome su nuca con fuerza y lo atraje hacía mi uniendo nuestros labios. Mis ojos seguían abiertos y algo no se sentía bien. Invadí su boca con mi lengua pero eso lo hizo aun peor, se sentía... mal. Él ni siquiera estaba respondiendo.

Tomó mis hombros y me alejo agresivamente.

-¡¿Qué demonios?! – Gritó. – Joder, Kurt ¿por qué diablos hiciste eso?

-Yo... No lo sé. Ugh. – El beso fue totalmente erróneo. – Fue como si hubiera besado a Finn. Iugh.

-¡Hey! – Se quejó. – No me compares con el grandulón. – Sebastián pasó el brazo sobre sus labios. – Nunca pensé decir esto pero... Besarte es asqueroso.

-Idiota.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Estoy confundido, creo que... creo que amo a Blaine.

-Te dije que no te enamoraras. – Dijo Sebastián en su papel de padre preocupado.

-Lo sé, no lo puedo evitar.

Sebastián suspiró, resignado. – ¿Eso que tiene que ver con esto?

-Tú me confundiste más. Diciéndome_ 'no te enamores, Kurt'_ a cada segundo, abrazándome en las noches cuando despierto gritando, tratando de besarme cuando caemos de la cama y haciéndome insinuaciones.

-¿Qué? – preguntó atónito. – Yo no... Te dije que no te enamoraras porque Blaine y tú tienen vidas diferentes, él es nuestro maestro ¿has pensado en lo que Burt haría si se entera de que tienen algo? Te abrazo en las noches porque no me gusta que sufras aunque eso se arreglaría si aceptaras ir con mi tía. Y te he besado miles de beses, como también he besado a Nick, Jeff, Wes, he besado a todo Dalton, me gusta besar personas, hasta he besado a Clarington, pero esa es otra historia. ¡Lo que no me gusta es tener la lengua de mi mejor amigo en mi garganta! Y con este beso creo que nunca te volveré a besar de nuevo, fue asqueroso. Y por último ¿qué insinuaciones?

-Ayer en filosofía. - Susurre, un poco intimidado por todo lo que dijo.

-¿Eso? Te escuche gemir en la mañana y pensé que habías soñado con Blaine.

Oh, bueno, felicidades Kurt Hummel, creaste toda una historia en tu cabeza.

-Entonces... ¿estamos bien?

-Hace unos minutos tu lengua estaba violando mi boca... – Suspiro resignado. – Estamos bien, solo no lo hagas de nuevo, mi hermano pequeño me beso. – Dijo con asco.

-Tú no tienes hermanos. – Le recordé.

-Tú eres mi hermano pequeño, idiota.

-Pero yo soy un mes mayor que tú. – Rodó los ojos y tomó su mochila.

-Tú eres más enano, toma tu mochila y vamos clases. – Colgué mi mochila en mi hombro y lo seguí fuera del cuarto.

-Por cierto. – Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta. – Se te está acabando el tiempo, tu camioneta espera por mí.

* * *

_Así que vamos a algún lugar donde nadie pueda verlos…_

* * *

Era extraño, después de dormir en los brazos de Blaine puse real atención a su clase, y tenía que decir que era bastante interesante además de que Blaine no se cansaba de sonreírme.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la clase terminó. Todos dejaron sus trabajos sobre el escritorio de Blaine y se despidieron. Note como algunos le sonreían coquetamente o le guiñaban el ojo, hasta Adam lo hizo pero él los ignoro.

-Te esperamos afuera _pequeñín_. – Dijo Sebastián y salió con Jeff, Nick y Wes. Blaine sonrió de oreja a oreja mostrando sus blancos dientes.

-Hola. – Dijo, tímido.

-Hola. – Me acerque a él y saque un folder amarillo de mi mochila, lo puse sobre el escritorio. – Mi ensayo.

-Espero que sea bueno. – Me miro con sus hermosos ojos avellana. – Necesitamos hablar.

-Lo sé. Ahora tengo que ir a clase ¿puedo ir a tu habitación esta noche? – Blaine se sonrojo levemente.

-Cla-Claro. – Me asegure de que la puerta estuviera cerrada y me incline a besarlo, él tomo mi rostro en sus manos y profundizo el beso.

-Me tengo que ir. – Dije, recuperando mi aliento.

-Mi habitación es…

-Se cual es. – Interrumpí, le guiñe el ojo y salí para encontrarme con mis amigos.

* * *

_Mi universo nunca será lo mismo…_

* * *

Estaba enamorado de mi alumno de 17 años. No importaba si las cosas se veían difíciles, yo lucharía para ser feliz con él, había hecho una promesa y la cumpliría. Nunca lo dejaría solo.

Sam me mataría, aún estaba cuestionándome sobre decirle o no, Santana por otro lado diría _'en hora buena, hobbit'_ y mi madre, ella posiblemente se ponga en contra de la relación pero terminara por aceptarlo.

¿Relación? Aún no había nada claro con Kurt, yo lo quería como mi novio pero no tenía idea si él quería lo mismo. 

Si aceptaba ser mi novio, tendría que buscar otro trabajo y acomodar nuestros horarios para poder vernos. Todo sería complicado pero valdría la pena. Haría lo que fuera por Kurt Hummel. 

* * *

_Lanzaste un hechizo sobre mí…_

* * *

-Hoy estas muy raro, Kurt. – Comento Nick. Estábamos en el piso de mi habitación haciendo nuestras tareas.

-Y eso es mucho decir, haz estado raro desde hace una semana. – Lo apoyo Wes.

-Es el efecto secundario de meter su lengua en mi boca. – Sebastián dijo. Nick, Wes y Jeff me miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Son novios? – Preguntó Jeff.

-¡NO! – Gritamos Sebastián y yo al unísono.

-Kurt me besó y yo lo rechace. – Dijo Sebastián, escribiendo en su libreta de nuevo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Kurt? Pensé que lo de Blaine iba en serio. – Dijo Wes.

-Va en serio, solo estaba confundido, ahora ya todo está arreglado y por cierto es hora de que me vaya.

-¿A dónde? – Pregunto Jeff, recostando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Nick.

-A ver a Blaine. ¿Su habitación es la última? – Pregunte a Nick. El asintió sin quitar los ojos de Jeff. – Si no lo es, te castrare.

-¡No! – Gritó Jeff. – Aun no me hace bebés.

-¿Sabes cómo se hacen los bebés? – Preguntó Sebastián, Nick lo miró enojado.

-Claro que lo sé. – Dijo Jeff, como si fuera la pregunta más tonta del mundo. – Nick tiene que meter _eso_ en mí.

-Entonces pídele a Nick que meta _eso_ en ti, comparten habitación, esa es una gran ventaja. – Estaba seguro que Nick se abalanzaría contra Sebastián si seguía hablando.

-No. – Contesto Jeff molesto. – Primero Nick tiene que pedirme que sea su novio, debemos tener citas, cenas con nuestros padres y después haremos bebés.

-Oh. – Dijo Sebastián, aburrido de nuevo.

-Tú… - Comenzó Nick nervioso. - ¿Hablas enserio, Jeff?

-Claro tontín, sé que algún día tendremos bebés y viviremos en una hermosa casa y seremos muy felices. ¿Sabes cómo lo sé? – Nick negó con la cabeza. – Porque siempre que estoy contigo soy feliz.

Todo el mundo desapareció para ellos, se quedaron mirándose uno al otro con amor. Tuve que romper su burbuja para poder irme y entrar a la mía.

-Bueno, yo me voy. – Me pare lo más rápido que pude y salí del cuarto.

* * *

_Quédate conmigo…_

* * *

Toque despacio la puerta esperando que fuera Blaine quien la abriera, después de un momento la manija de la puerta giro y el rostro de Blaine se asomó. Tomo mi brazo y me jalo al interior, cerrando la puerta tras nosotros.

Su dormitorio era como el de los alumnos con la excepción de que solo tenía una cama y esta era matrimonial. Mire cada detalle de la habitación hasta posar mis ojos en Blaine, mi boca se abrió, no había notado que el solo estaba usando un pantalón pijama azul, pasee mis ojos por cada bronceado músculo de ser torso.

El pareció darse cuenta por que se abrazó a sí mismo y bajo la mirada. Con mucha fuerza de voluntad aparte mis ojos de su cuerpo y me senté en su cama.

-¿Qué haremos? – Pregunte sin rodeos.

Para mi sorpresa él se hinco frente a mí.

-Quieroqueseasminovio. – Dijo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Quieres ser mi novio, Kurt?

* * *

**¡Sorpresa! Un nuevo capítulo y creo que ahora sufriran más por la espera de actualización, lo siento. **

**¿Qué creen que contestará nuestro Kurt? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Les doy permiso de lincharme, ¡lo siento! tarde mucho tiempo, prometo no hacerlo de nuevo (: **

**La canción de este capítulo es Teenage Dream y creo que saben perfectamente de quien es ;)**

**Una pequeña advertencia, en este capítulo hay un poco de acción chico-chico, ¡dije poco!, no se emocionen mucho...**

* * *

_Teenage Dream_

* * *

_Ahora, cada febrero, tú serás mi Valentín…_

* * *

Kurt tomo mi nuca y me acerco a él para unir nuestros labios, fue un beso suave y tierno.

-¿Eso es un sí? – Pregunte cuando nos separamos.

-Es un tal vez. – Contesto.

-_Kurt._ – Dije serio.

-Era una broma. – Dijo indignado. – Claro que es un sí. – Apretó mis brazos y me acerco a él, poco a poco quedamos completamente recostados en la cama. – Eres muy dulce. – Acaricio mis brazos tan delicadamente que me provoco escalofríos. – Me encantas.

Los siguientes minutos fueron los mejores de mi vida, Kurt, sus dulces labios, besos húmedos y sus manos acariciando mi torso. Yo mantuve mis manos en su cadera, no quería hacer algo de lo que me podría arrepentir después.

Kurt soltó una risita, tomo una de mis manos y la movió hasta su trasero, nuestras caderas chocaron con el movimiento, me di cuenta de lo duro que estaba mi castaño, apreté su trasero y aventure mi otra mano bajo su playera, el gimió dentro de nuestro beso, lo que solo hizo alterarme más.

Las manos de Kurt viajaron desde mi cuello hasta mi cadera, tomo el resorte de mis pantalones, tome sus manos con las mías impidiendo bajarlos.

-Aun no, Kurt. – Kurt me miro, sorprendido por un momento pero asintió.

-Tengo que presentar mi renuncia. – Dije, acariciando su suave cabello ¿cómo podía mantenerlo así de perfecto?

-¿Por qué? – Kurt se acurruco en mis brazos.

-Porque no puedo ser tu novio mientras soy tu profesor.

-No lo hagas. – Hablo contra mi pecho. – Si lo haces no tendremos tiempo para vernos. En la semana no puedo salir y las tareas son demasiadas, no he ido a mi casa los fines de semana desde que entramos. Quédate.

-Lo pensaré. – Acaricie su cabello hasta que los dos nos quedamos dormidos.

Cuando desperté la mañana siguiente, él se había ido.

* * *

_Antes de conocerte, yo era un desastre…_

* * *

-Estúpido Blaine Anderson con su estúpido cuerpo perfecto y su estúpido 'Aun no, Kurt'. – Refunfuñe mientras me sentaba en el comedor con al lado de mis amigos.

-Alguien parece enojado hoy. – Comento Wes, recibiendo inmediatamente una de mis miradas de odio.

-Parece que el señor Anderson no es muy complaciente. – Dijo Sebastián. – Pensé que los pequeños musculosos lo tenían grande. – Golpee su frente con la palma de mi mano.

-¡No hables del pene de Blaine! – Me queje.

-¿Entonces si es pequeño? – Preguntó Nick.

-¡No! – Chille. – No lo sé.

-Uh. Eso explica todo. Ustedes no tuvieron diversión. – Sebastián se burló haciendo un puchero.

-Si tuvimos, sólo que no completamente. – Trate de arreglarlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Jugaron en su X-Box?

-¡Ya basta, Sebastián! Sí, no tuvimos sexo pero hablamos y todo está bien.

-¿Algo estaba mal? – Pregunto Jeff.

-Bueno… Ahora él es algo así como mi novio. – Murmuré.

-Wow. Eso es tan esperado. – Dijo Sebastián.

-¿Lo es?

-Sí, basta con mirarlo para darte cuenta, él irradia castidad, estoy seguro que es virgen. – ¿Lo era? Tal vez por eso no había querido que avanzáramos más la noche anterior, pero Blaine era tan hermoso y grandioso que seguro le llovían propuestas ¿por qué no las aceptaba?

-Son tan lindos juntos, ustedes tendrán hermosos bebés. – Jeff aplaudió.

-No, gracias Jeff pero no arruinaría mi hermoso cuerpo ni siquiera por Blaine.

-Tu obsesión por los bebés me está empezando a molestar. – Sebastián lanzo una galleta directamente al rostro de Jeff.

-Auch. – Lloriqueo el rubio.

-¿Entonces, tu felicidad ha terminado? ¿No más aventuras de verano? ¿No más fines de semana acompañándome a Scandals? ¿No más coqueteo con los novatos?

-No, no más. – Sebastián soltó un suspiro resignado y volvió a su comida, yo, por otra parte, no podía dejar de pensar en Blaine y su _'castidad'_.

* * *

_Mi corazón se detiene cuando me miras…_

* * *

-Ya deja de pensar en eso Kurt. Que Blaine no haya querido tener relaciones contigo no significa que sea virgen, solo es una persona sensata, no llevan ni siquiera un día de ser novios. – Ahí estaba él, Jeff, como siempre analizando y tranquilizando.

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro, tú eres el único que siempre le hace caso a Sebastián.

-¡Buenos días! – Por un momento deje de respirar al escuchar su voz.

Todos se acomodaron en sus asientos, yo lo hice unos segundos después que los demás. Blaine paso a mi lado como en la primera clase, su colonia me tranquilizó.

Blaine lucia tan lindo, ¿por qué permitían que se vistiera tan condenadamente sexy en un colegio para chicos? Por mi primera vez me di cuenta que casi todos le miraban el trasero, hasta los que decían ser heterosexuales.

El tomo asiento e inmediatamente su mirada viajo hasta mí, ese hombre me iba a matar por falta de aire.

-Saquen sus libros, hoy tenemos mucho que leer. – Dijo, apartando su mirada.

* * *

_Ahora creo que esto es real…_

* * *

-Eso sería todo por hoy, chicos. – Dije, cerrando mi libro.

-¿Puedo decir algo _profesor_? – Preguntó Sebastián Smythe, pronunciando de manera extraña 'profesor', no sabía porque pero ese chico no me gustaba ni un poco.

-Por supuesto. – Ahora que todos tenían su atención en el castaño de ojos verdes no podía negarme, ¿de qué hablo? Yo nunca puedo negarme a nada.

Smythe se subió en su asiento para que todos lo vieran mejor, egocéntrico.

-Como todos saben el baile de medianoche es en poco tiempo y los Warblers seremos los encargados de ponerle diversión…

-¡Yeah! – Interrumpió Nick Duval, alzando sus brazos en festejo.

-Y como también saben el baile termina a las diez. – Smythe hizo un puchero y los demás los apoyaron con abucheos. – Pero, después del baile… ¡Fiesta en mi casa! – Gritó, ganándose gritos de celebración de sus compañeros.

-Hasta luego señor Anderson. – Todos empezaron a salir. Tome mis cosas y las empecé a meter en mi portafolio, alce mi mirada, viendo como Smythe le susurraba algo a Kurt, y éste rodaba los ojos.

Bueno, ese chico se estaba ganando mi odio.

Kurt cerró la puerta cuando ya no quedaba nadie más.

-Tengo que hacerle una consulta privada muy importante, profesor. – Dijo mi novio, con voz ronca.

-Dígame, señor Hummel. – Kurt llego hasta mí, sentí sus manos tomar mi nuca y acercarme a él. Sus suaves labios se unieron a los míos, tome sus caderas juntándolas con las mías, él aprovecho el movimiento y enredo sus piernas a mi alrededor.

El beso se volvió más exigente, camine hasta que hice chocar su espalda con el pizarrón.

-Me gustas tanto. – Susurró, al separarnos para tomar una bocada de aire.

-Tu a mí también, amor. Eres mi perdición. – Tome sus labios con más urgencia. Kurt bajo sus manos hasta el dobladillo de mi playera, sentí escalofríos cuando toco mi piel desnuda. Elevó sus caderas chocándolas con las mías. Mi traicionero cuerpo reaccionó inmediatamente ante la fricción. – Mhmp, Kurt. – Él dejo mis labios y empezó a dejar pequeños besos en mi barbilla y cuello.

Dude en cambiar el lugar donde mis manos se encontraban, pero cuando Kurt succiono la piel de mi cuello, se movieron instintivamente al firme trasero de Kurt, él jadeo sobre mi piel, lo que me endureció más.

-¿Profesor Anderson? – La voz de un estudiante se escuchó a través de la puerta, Kurt y yo nos separamos rápidamente, con las respiraciones agitadas por el susto y por lo que estábamos haciendo unos segundos atrás.

-Yo me iré por allá. – Susurro Kurt, señalando la puerta que llevaba a la sala de profesores. Tomo su mochila y desapareció del salón, no antes de decirme adiós con la mano.

Con un suspiro, camine a la puerta y la abrí encontrando a un sonriente estudiante frente a mí.

* * *

_Así que corramos el riesgo…_

* * *

-Pobre de mi bebé, está en depresión porque sus oportunidades con su noviecito han fallado. – Se burló Sebastián.

-Kurtie solo está afligido. – Dijo Nick, mirando como Jeff bostezaba. – ¿Tienes sueño? – Le pregunto al rubio. Éste asintió, con los ojos entrecerrados. – Vamos a dormir. – Entrelazaron sus manos y tomaron sus cosas para salir de la habitación.

-Nos vemos mañana, chicos. – Susurró Jeff, siguiendo a Nick.

-Joder, tengo que terminar esta tarea. – Sebastián se restregó los ojos.

-Te estás exigiendo demasiado, se empiezan a notar ojeras en tus ojos. – Tome mi sudadera de Dalton y me la puse.

-Tengo que aumentar mis calificaciones, mis padres me mataran si no lo hago y debo tener un buen promedio para entrar a Columbia, no todos somos tan inteligentes como tú – Suspire por su necedad.

-Vale, pero no te presiones tanto. – Camine al escritorio y deposite un beso en la frente de Sebastián. – Regreso en un rato.

-Se cuidadoso. – Dijo, con un bostezo.

Cerré la puerta en silencio y camine sigilosamente por los pasillos del colegio hasta llegar a las duchas, era la hora en que Blaine debía estar ahí.

Escuche el agua correr y asome mi cabeza, vi a Blaine cerrando las llaves de agua. Mi quede boquiabierto cuando Blaine salió de pequeño cubículo completamente desnudo, él estaba tan bronceado y... perfecto.

Se colocó una toalla alrededor de la cadera y se sentó en las bancas para vestirse. Camine en silencio hacia él. Blaine se sobresaltó al notar mi presencia y su rostro se tornó de color rojo.

-Kurt. – Dijo, tragando duro. Yo, sin decir palabras, me hinque frente a él, tome sus húmedos rizos y lo bese, lo bese como si no hubiera mañana.

Blaine respondió del mismo modo. Mis manos se posaron en sus rodillas desnudas y aun húmedas y subieron poco a poco hasta llegar a su entre pierna.

-Kurt. – Suspiro Blaine.

-Shh. – Lo silencio con otro beso. Una de mis manos se deshizo del agarre de su toalla.

Sonreí perversamente en el beso. Acaricie el interior de su pierna hasta llegar a su miembro y tomarlo con mi mano.

-¿Kurt, qué haces? – Blaine trato de separarse, pero lo impedí.

-Solo relájate, Blaine. – Me alegro que me obedeciera al instante. Bese su pecho delicadamente, acariciando con mi otra mano, el bello que tenía, mi mano en su miembro inicio un lento movimiento de arriba abajo.

El tomo mi cabello para besarme, nunca me había besado así, tan… intensamente. Nuestras lenguas chocaron, sentí como Blaine se endurecía en mi mano, succione su lengua haciéndolo gemir. Me separe de él y me incline para besar la punta húmeda de su erección. Lo la mi unas cuantas beses disfrutando de sus pequeños jadeos. Al fin, lo introduje todo en mi boca, un poco titubeante, jamás le había hecho sexo oral a alguien, siempre me lo hacían a mí, pero me di cuenta de que disfrutaba escuchar los gemidos de Blaine cuando lo chupaba.

-Mhmm. – Blaine tomo mi cabello y elevo sus caderas para estar más adentro en mi boca. Apoye mis manos en sus piernas y aceleré mis movimientos, los sonidos que salían de la boca deberían estar prohibidos, hicieron que mi pantalón se sintiera realmente apretado. El cuerpo de Blaine se tensó. – Kurt, voy a… - Apreté mis dedos alrededor de sus piernas y succione su miembro lo más fuerte que pude. - ¡Kurt! – Él de corrió gritando mi nombre, eso fue más placentero que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

-Eres tan lindo. – Susurre, besándolo. Él me aprisiono en sus brazos, notablemente relajado. – Sentí algo pegajoso entre nosotros. – Creo que necesitas una ducha. – El soltó una carcajada con voz ronca.

-Me vas a matar, Hummel.

* * *

_ Eres la pieza de rompecabezas que me faltaba…._

* * *

Sam estaba frente a mí en completo shock, le había contado sobre mi relación con Kurt, aunque claro, omití nuestra pequeña aventura en las duchas de Dalton.

-Eres un exagerado, boca de trucha, Blaine solo se está divirtiendo. – Santana se sentó a mi lado con una cerveza en la mano.

-¡Con un chico de 17! – Sam hablo, al fin.

-No seas hipócrita, recuerdo perfectamente que hace un tiempo tú te perdiste con un chiquillo en una de las fiestas de mi novia. – Escupí el trago de cerveza que estaba en mi boca. – Eres tan asqueroso, Anderson.

-Lo siento. – Dije a Santana, sin ponerle atención realmente. – ¿Un chico? ¿No eras heterosexual? – Sam enrojeció.

-Yo… yo solo quería probar… y ese chico estaba ahí, y no paraba de coquetearme y era jodidamente lindo y solo lo hice ¿bien? Lo hice con un chico de preparatoria.

-¿Y te gusto? – Dijo Blaine, un poco enojado por no saber de la etapa heteroflexible de su mejor amigo.

-Umh. – Sam se sentó con un suspiro a su lado. – Fue… genial.

-¿Y qué paso? ¿Por qué no sales con chicos?

-Lo intente pero ninguno me llama la atención como él lo hizo.

-¿Y por qué no sales con él?

-El idiota ni siquiera sabe su nombre. – Santana dio un trago a su botella.

-Cierto. – Acepto Sam. – Nunca supe su nombre, ni su teléfono ni nada, soy un idiota.

-Pero Britt podría saber quién es ¿no?

-Le pregunte pero ella no lo sabe, había cientos de chicos en la fiesta y de diferentes colegios.

-Eso apesta. – Deje caer mi cabeza al respaldo del sofá.

-Demasiado. – Sam también dejo caer su cabeza.

-Esto es gracioso. – Santana hizo lo mismo que nosotros. – Yo salgo con una chica que va en último año de preparatoria, Blaine con de penúltimo y Sam está enamorado también de uno de preparatoria.

-No estoy enamorado, solo quisiera verlo una vez más.

-Si como digas. – Me levante dejando a mis amigos sorprendidos.

-¿A dónde vas? – Pregunto Sam.

-A Dalton.

-Pensé que te quedarías hoy.

-Déjalo en paz Sam, tiene que volver por su noviecito.

-¿Vendrás el fin de semana? – Pregunto Sam, ignorando a Santana.

-Sí. – Tome mi chaqueta. – Los veo el viernes.

* * *

_Sin arrepentimientos, sólo amor…._

* * *

-Podría pasar toda mi vida besándote, Blaine Anderson. – Dijo Kurt, al separarnos, estábamos acurrucados en la cama de mi habitación. Admire cada detalle de su rostro, sus labios estaban sonrosados, las comisuras de sus labios estaba levantadas en una pequeña sonrisa tímida y sus ojos brillaban como si tuviera pequeños diamantes en ellos.

-Puedes hacerlo. – Dije tranquilamente. – Si lo quieres.

-Lo quiero. – Dijo, uniendo nuestros labios de nuevo, estaba de acuerdo con Kurt, nunca me cansaría de esto. – Esto en realidad se siente bien. Tus brazos a mi alrededor, acurrucándonos y besándonos, solo disfrutando el uno del otro, jamás había hecho esto. – Su confesión me sorprendió y complació, al mismo tiempo, nunca pensé que un chico tan hermoso como él no habría tenido miles de novios con los que estar así, y me alegro saber que era el primero, al igual que él era el primero para mí.

-¿Te quedaras a dormir? – Pregunte, intentando no romper el momento.

-¿Por qué? ¿Quiere que me vaya? Huiras a media noche para buscar chicos jóvenes a los cuales pervertir. – Bromeo.

-El único chico que quiero pervertir está justo aquí, en mis brazos, y no lo dejare ir nunca. – Él sonrió y se acurrucó más a mi cuerpo.

-Me quedare. – Sus labios hicieron cosquillas en mi pecho.

-¿No te arrepentirás en la mañana?

-Jamás me arrepentiré de estar contigo, Blaine. Nunca.

* * *

**Si hay algún error avisenme, no lo revise de nuevo porque tengo que hacer tarea :S**

**¡75 Reviews! ¡Gracias! ¿Creen que podamos llegar a los 90?**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola mundo! **

**Cuando empecé a escribir el capítulo no tenía ni idea de que poner, estaba bloqueada pero no quería hacerlos esperar. So... espero que les guste (:**

**La canción del capítulo es Jealousy de nuestro hermoso Darren.**

* * *

_Jealousy_

* * *

_Sé que me he equivocado…_

* * *

-Sebastián. – Sacudí el hombro de mi amigo para despertarlo, estaba dormido en nuestra mesa del comedor, ningún Warbler lo había despertado, ni siquiera nuestros amigos, Wes estaba con los ojos pegados a un enorme libro de Literatura Inglesa y Jeff y Nick estaban muy ocupados tratando de no verse a los ojos, su enorme sonrojo decía a gritos que algo había pasado entre ellos, pero no era momento para indagar en eso.

-Sebby. – Dije, sentándome a su lado. La noche anterior lo deje aun despierto al irme con Blaine y esa mañana cuando regrese a arreglarme, ya no estaba.

Levanto su cabeza de golpe, derramando un poco de la leche de su vaso, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saco su celular vibrante.

Entrecerró los ojos para leer la pantalla, lo que significaba que no se había puesto sus lentes de contacto.

-Es Britt Britt. – Murmuró, guardando su celular, un segundo después su cabeza estaba descansando sobre la mesa una vez más.

-¿Y? ¿Qué dijo? – Pregunte, tratando de mantenerlo despierto. Él murmuró algo que no entendí. – ¿Qué?

-Nada que te interese. – Se levantó, maldiciendo, tomo su mochila y huyo del comedor.

¿Qué demonios?

-Ha estado así desde que despertó. – Comentó Wes, respondiendo a mi pregunta silenciosa.

-¿Sabes por qué?

-No. Sabes que con él nunca hay nada claro.

-Mhmm. – Trate de levantarme para seguirlo pero una mano alrededor de mi muñeca me lo impidió. Mire al frente para encontrare con los dulces ojos de Jeff.

-Quiere estar solo. – Examine su rostro, tratando de buscar respuestas al comportamiento de Sebastián, no funciono.

-¿Ya sabes tanto sólo por pasar la noche con él? – Reprochó Nick, logrando que Wes apartara la vista de su libro para mirarlo.

Los ojos de Jeff se humedecieron y sus mejillas se sonrosaron. No quito la vista de su tazón de frutas. Con un suspiro tomo sus cosas y se levantó. Nick lo miro con la mandíbula apretada hasta que desapareció en la puerta.

-¿Qué sucede? – Wes preguntó, antes de que mi cerebro empezara a trabajar de nuevo. – Ayer eran la cosa más tierna del mundo y hoy no pueden ni mirarse.

-Soy un idiota. – Sollozó Nick, llamando la atención de algunos otros Warblers.

-Hay que salir de aquí. – Dije. Salí sin probar ni un bocado, tan bien que había empezado ese día entre los brazos de Blaine para que se arruinara en un instante.

Wes, Nick y yo encontramos un aula vacía, entramos, asegurando la puerta tras nosotros.

-¿Qué paso? – Nick no contesto, se limitó a abrazarnos, voluminosas lágrimas resbalando por su rostro.

Varios minutos después se alejó, ya no había más lágrimas pero su cuerpo seguía temblando.

-Anoche. – Se aclaró la garganta. – Anoche lo bese, él me respondió el beso así que pensé que estaba bien, antes de que dijera algo, confesé estar enamorado de él. Jeff sólo me miro y sin decir nada salió de la habitación. No regreso en toda la noche.

Apreté su hombro, tratando de reconfortarlo.

-Esta mañana fui a tu habitación. – Me dijo. – Necesitaba hablar con alguien, abrí la puerta sin tocar para no despertar a Sebastián, mi mayor error, los encontré en su cama, ellos pasaron la noche juntos, Jeff y Sebastián.

-Eso es simplemente imposible. – Dijo Wes.

-Yo los vi, no puedo quitarme la imagen de ellos dos durmiendo junto al otro, desnudos. – Nick tenía la mirada desenfocada, claramente recordando lo que vivió.

-¿Estás seguro de que estaban desnudos? – Pregunte, aunque Nick nunca había mentido, en mi cabeza no entraba la idea de Jeff y Sebastián teniendo sexo. Jeff nunca aceptaría sexo sin amor justo como Sebastián lo quería. ¿Y qué ellos se amaran? De ninguna manera.

-Yo... – Nick titubeo. – Estaban cubiertos por la sabana pero sus torsos y... – Se detuvo de repente. – Oh, joder, soy un estúpido. – Su cuerpo, que ya había dejado de temblar, empezó a hacerlo de nuevo.

-Esta vez estoy concordé contigo, mi amigo, eres un completo idiota.

-¡Wesley! – Chille indignado, estaba de acuerdo con la idiotez de Nick pero no era momento para mencionarlo.

-Ahora Jeff me odia y lo tengo merecido. – Lo acurruque en mis brazos.

-Jeff no te odia, no pienses eso, esto se puede arreglar. – Trate de convencerlo a él, pero más que nada, a mí mismo.

* * *

_Sé que es inútil…_

* * *

-¡Jeff! – Llame al rubio en cuanto lo vi, lucia terrible, parecía tan pequeño y frágil, envolviendo sus libros entre sus brazos.

-Lo siento Kurt. – Dijo, sin mirarme. – No puedo hablar, tengo que ir a clase. Su cabellera rubia desapareció entre el montón de chicos que salían de un salón.

-Hey, Kurt. – Sentí una respiración en mi cuello, me gire listo para golpear al idiota. – Tranquilo. – Adam levanto los brazos, derrotado. – Solo te quiero dar un consejo. Es mejor que no uses rojo, se distingue en la oscuridad. – Me dio una sonrisa burlona y se alejó.

Trague duro, la noche anterior me había puesto mi sudadera roja para ir a la habitación de Blaine. Fui muy cuidadoso, Adam no me vio, él no pudo haberlo hecho.

-Kurt, llegamos tarde. – Wes jalo de mi brazo a nuestra clase de inglés.

* * *

_Actuando así de loco…_

* * *

Nunca había ansiado tanto el almuerzo, no pude encontrar a Sebastián en ningún pasillo, sabía que me estaba evitando, él siempre llegaba a mí de una forma u otra. Lo peor era que no sabía su razón para no querer verme.

-¿Pueden parar, ambos? – Pregunto Wes, irritado, él estaba igual de estresado que nosotros.

Deje de golpear mi tenedor contra la mesa y Nick dejo de chasquear la lengua.

-Creo que no vendrán. – Dije, mis esperanzas se habían esfumado diez minutos antes pero no quería aceptarlo.

-Jeff. – Susurró Nick, sin aire.

Mi mirada se dirigió a la puerta, Jeff caminaba sin ganas, sus manos temblorosas apretaban la charola azul con su comida. Nos miró con duda antes de avanzar lentamente hacia nosotros, estaba tan solo a unos pasos cuando Sebastián lo abrazo de la cintura y lo dirigió a la mesa más separada de la nuestra.

-Lo voy a asesinar. – Dijo Nick con los dientes apretados.

-No lo entiendo, no sé porque Sebastián está molesto.

-Tal vez lo sabes pero no lo quieres aceptar. – Otra vez esa voz irritante.

-¿Qué demonios quieres, Adam?

-Solo quiero comprobar. – Lo que sucedió después fue tan rápido que reaccione cuando Adam ya había desaparecido.

Mis ojos viajaron inconscientemente a la mesa de donde Sebastián me observaba, sus ojos vieron algo detrás de mí antes de que un fuerte ruido silenciara todo el lugar.

Gire tan rápido la cabeza que fue un milagro que no me haya roto el cuello. Todos, al igual que yo, veían a Hunter ayudando a un Blaine sonrojado a recoger su charola y su comida, que estaba esparcida por el piso. Quería levantarme y ayudarlo pero vi, o imagine, a Sebastián negando levemente con la cabeza.

Blaine y Hunter salieron un minuto más tarde del comedor.

* * *

_Estos celos por ti… _

* * *

-Hey. – Camine sin ganas hasta Blaine.

Él tomo la toalla con la que se secaba el cabello y avanzo con largas zancadas a la puerta.

-¡Blaine! – Tome su muñeca antes de que avanzara más. – ¿Qué sucede?

-¡¿Qué sucede?! – Gritó, me impresione tanto ver esa expresión de enojo en su rostro que lo solté y di un paso atrás. – Oh, joder. - Su rostro se suavizo. – No quería asustarte, perdón.

-No, eh... – Estaba anonadado, no sabía que decir. – ¿Qué... qué va mal?

-Te asuste, no puedo creer que te haya asustado, perdón, yo sólo tan estoy molesto, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-¿Hacer qué?

-Besar a ese chico. – No tenía ni idea de que hablaba.

-Yo... – Trate de ordenar mis pensamientos hasta que lo recordé, lo que sucedió en el almuerzo. – Oh. Adam. Él no me beso, bueno si pero solo cerca de mi labios, tuvimos algo en el verano y ahora él quiere que seamos novios pero yo no quiero, te lo juro, él no significa, ni significó nada para mí, tú eres al que quiero Blaine, quiero pasar todo el tiempo contigo, eres tú el que ocupa todos mis pensamientos y no sé qué haría si te perdiera, siento que al fin encontré a mi alma gemela y...

-¿Me quieres? – Interrumpió con un susurró.

-Yo... Wow. ¿Lo dije, cierto? – Mi rostro se calentó.

Estaba por balbucear una respuesta cuando Blaine estampo su boca contra la mía, fue un beso desesperado, yo respondí del mismo modo, junte nuestros cuerpos, deseando nunca perder esa sensación.

-Perdón, soy un idiota impulsivo. – Susurro.

-Lo eres. – Solté una risita, la primera de ese horrible día; al recordar a Sebastián y Jeff mi ánimo cayo de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa, amor?

-¿Podemos ir a tu habitación?

-Claro.

* * *

_Ah, y no puedo soportar lo que estoy sintiendo…_

* * *

-¿No ninguna idea? – Pregunté cuando Kurt termino de relatarme sus problemas con sus amigos, con lo que me di cuenta que ni siquiera sabía que Montgomery, Duval, Sterling y Smythe eras sus mejor amigos, en realidad no sabía mucho sobre mi novio.

-No. – Su voz afligida rompía mi corazón.

-¿Y qué harás?

-Enfrentarlo y, en realidad, ya no quiero hablar más sobre eso, ¿podemos sólo acurrucarnos?

-Siempre podemos solo acurrúcanos. – Con un dedo levante su barbilla para darle un beso de buenas noches, unos apretamos juntos y nos quedamos dormidos poco después.

Desperté al no sentí el calor de Kurt a mi lado, él se había ido, siempre se iba antes de que yo despertara y eso tan irritante, deseaba despertar y verlo adormilado a mi lado, darle los buenos días con un beso y decirle lo hermoso que se veía.

Solté un suspiro y me levante para alistarme.

Iba a mi segunda clase del día, pensando en Kurt, necesitaba saber más sobre él, quería que él tuviera la confianza para contarme todo sobre su vida.

-¡Sebastián, por favor! – Pare en seco al escuchar la voz desesperada de Kurt.

Me acerque al aula de donde se oía.

-Dime que sucede, insúltame, grítame, lo que sea pero háblame. – Abrí un poco la puerta, Kurt estaba frente a Sebastián pero el chico no lo miraba, veía un punto en la pared por encima de él. Me dieron ganas de entrar y golpearle ese rostro de suricato por hacer a mi castaño sufrir. – Sebastián te amo demasiado, no quiero perderte.

Malditos celos. Intento alejarlos pero no pude, se instalaron en mi pecho, haciéndolo arder.

Cerré la puerta con cuidado y me aleje, sin mirar atrás.

* * *

_Me vuelve loco en la mañana…_

* * *

-Tengo que ver a Jeff en la biblioteca. Adiós Kurt. – Tome su brazo entes de que pudiera moverse.

-Tú no iras a ningún lado, tu nuevo mejor amigo puede esperar un poco. – Dije, a ese punto ya estaba tan enojado.

-Él no está bien, me necesita, el idiota de Nick lo trato como basura.

-Lo sé pero eso no explica porque corrió a tus brazos.

-¡Él no corrió a mis brazos! Él corrió a ti pero parece que ahora estas muy ocupado para tener tiempo para tus amigos.

-Esto… ¿Todo esto es por Blaine? ¿Estás enojado por él?

-¿Y te dices ser mi mejor amigo? Blaine no me interesa y no me interesa tampoco lo que hagas con él. Si en realidad fueras mi mejor amigo sabrías lo que me sucede. Ahora necesito tiempo, sólo, solicitamos un cambio de habitación, mañana Jeff se muda conmigo y tú con Nick. – Sebastián me miro con una sonrisa triste y camino a la puerta. – Y, Kurt, yo también te amo.

* * *

_Sé que aún nos tenemos el uno al otro…_

* * *

Salí de la habitación en silencio para no despertar a Sebastián, cuando entre esa tarde estaba completamente dormido y no despertó mientras hacia mis tareas.

Le conté a Nick y Wes sobre mi conversación con Sebastián, fue difícil calmar el llanto de Nick al enterarse del cambio de habitación.

Después de una larga discusión en mi cabeza decidí que no molestaría más a Sebastián, si él quería tiempo se lo daría, tenía la esperanza de que pronto regresará a mí.

Toque la puerta de Blaine, esta se abrió de inmediato, Blaine se veía adorable con un pijama de algodón con pequeños corbatines en todas partes.

-Pasa. – Entre y me acosté en su cama, estaba tan agotado de todo. Él se acostó a mi lado, acariciando mi cabello.

-¿Qué pasó con Sebastián?

-Me pidió tiempo así que se lo daré.

-Oh. – Blaine sonaba nervioso, me acurruque en sus brazos. – ¿Tú lo amas? – La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa. Mire su rostro, se veía serio pero aun así me sonrió. Volví a esconder mi rostro en su pecho.

-Claro que lo amo, no sabes todo lo que he pasado con él, me ha ayudado tanto y soportado todo, gracias a él no soy un chico con miedo de todo, como lo era al llegar aquí.

-Podrías contarme. – Quería hacerlo, quería contarle todo lo que pase en McKinley, las razones de mis inseguridades y de mis miedos pero no podía.

-Lo siento, Blaine, aun no. – Soltó un suspiro. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que volviera a hablar.

-¿Kurt?

-¿Mhm?

-Soy virgen.

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Les gusto?**

**Deja muchas dudas... ¿Cuál es el maldito problema de Sebastián? ¿Qué pasara con Nick y Jeff? ¿Qué es lo que Kurt pasó en McKinley?**

**Muchas preguntas ¡No olviden sus reviews! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lalala... ¿Me extrañaron?**

**La canción de hoy es I'm Yours de Jason Mraz (:**

* * *

_I'm Yours_

* * *

_¿No quieres venir? Ponte más cerca querido y morderé tu oreja…_

* * *

Me aleje un poco de Blaine para ver su rostro, estaba hablando en serio. Él realmente era virgen.

-Oh. ¿Por qué? – Su rostro enrojeció. Adorable.

-Solo esperaba al correcto. – Mi boca se abrió pero la cerré cuando analice lo que me dijo.

-¿Esperabas? – Enrojeció más y movió sus ojos al techo.

-Sé que eres tú. – Mi corazón dio un salto, o eso fue lo que sentí.

-¿En serio? – Pregunte, rogando porque dijera que sí.

-Sí, mi corazón me lo dice... Y mi cuerpo mucho más. – Reí, aunque lo que quería hacer era ponerme a llorar.

El chico más sexy y adorable que había conocido quería que su primera vez conmigo, yo era el correcto para él.

Sonreí al recordar las pocas memorias que tenía de mi primera vez, fue con Sebastián Smythe, el casanova de Dalton, a pesar de que yo quería hacerlo con alguien a quien amara incondicionalmente. Él no dejo de preguntarme si estaba bien o de elogiarme por mi "cuerpo esculpido por los dioses".

A pesar de todo no me arrepiento, sí, me hubiera encantado entregarme por primera vez a Blaine como él quiere hacerlo conmigo, pero Sebastián, mi mejor amigo, siempre estaría ahí para mí y Blaine...

-Hey. – Blaine me miro preocupado. – Di algo, por favor.

No dije nada. Tome su playera y lo acerque a mí, lo bese queriendo transmitir cuan feliz me sentía.

-Gracias. – Dije, besando su mejilla.

-¿Por qué?

-Por querer darme esto a mí, te esperare el tiempo que necesites.

-Tal vez no necesite mucho. – Susurró Blaine, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentí mi rostro totalmente caliente. – Oh, joder. – Maldición, malas palabras saliendo de su boca, eso me calentaba. – Estas sonrojado. – Chilló con alegría. – Eres totalmente adorable.

Tomo mi cadera y la choco con la suya, jadee y él aprovecho para invadir mi boca con su lengua, después del shock inicial moví mis manos a sus rizos y le devolví el beso tratando de tomar el control. Él no me dejo hacerlo, y nunca antes me había sentido tan excitado.

Mi pequeño amiguito se empezaba a animar pero lo recordé. Blaine era virgen.

Me separe de él lo suficiente para que no notara mi erección. Hizo un adorable puchero.

-¿En serio?

Ignore su pregunta. Mi mente ya estaba maquinando un plan.

-¿Qué harás el sábado?

-Supongo que ir con Sam y Santana ¿por qué?

-Cancela. Tú y yo saldremos.

Sonrió, con lo ojos brillantes.

-Me encanta cuando te pones mandón.

-A mí me encanta cuando me abrazas. – Al instante sus brazos estaban a mí alrededor. Sonreí.

-¿Y cuál es el plan? – Susurró en mi oído. Acariciaba lentamente mi abdomen, haciendo que mi piel se enchinara.

-Es una sorpresa. – Blaine resopló. Sabía que iba a protestar, me sorprendí de cómo lo conocía tan bien en tan poco tiempo. – Cuéntame más de tus amigos.

-Bien. Como ya te dije Sam es mi mejor amigo y Santana, bueno, es Santana. – Me reí, quería conocer a esa chica. – Los conocí en secundaria, ellos eran el típico cliché, Sam el mariscal de campo y Santana la perra líder de las porristas, la pareja perfecta.

-Pensé que Santana era lesbiana. – Le interrumpí.

-Lo es, pero era secundaria, tenía miedo de salir del closet.

-Lo entiendo. – Y maldición que lo hacía.

-Y yo era el chico nuevo, Sam me derramo su soda por accidente, me ayudo a limpiarme y me presto una de sus camisetas, que por cierto me quedaba bastante grande. – Gire un poco mi cuello para verlo, tenía los ojos cerrados y una linda sonrisa en el rostro. – Yo siempre fui un chico retraído, bastante solitario. Pero Sam no dejo de insistir, trato y trato hasta que acepte ser su amigo. Después de eso todo cambio, admito que me asuste, todos querían a hablarme y las chicas no paraban de coquetearme, cuando una chica me ofreció su virginidad me harte y grite en medio del comedor que era gay.

-¿Y qué paso? – Pregunte, temiendo la respuesta.

-Lo más fantástico del mundo. Todos empezaron a salir del closet, hasta Santana, lo que afecto a Sam como por una semana. Me dijeron que les di valor y pronto fui más popular que el propio Sam. Pero solo permitía que Sam y Santana estuvieran cerca de mí, yo... Pasaba por un mal momento y no quería que todas las personas a las que ayude para aceptar sus preferencias se enteraran.

Me di cuenta que estaba llorando cuando solté un sollozo.

-Hey, amor. – Me volteo para que quedáramos frente a frente. – Todo está bien. – Puso sus manos en mis mejillas y beso mis labios. – Sea lo que sea, yo estoy contigo, no permitiré que nada ni nadie te dañe.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo

* * *

_No hay necesidad de complicarse porque nuestro tiempo es corto…_

* * *

-Y... – Wes rompió el silencio. – ¿Cómo va todo?

-Las cosas de Jeff ya no están. – Susurró Nick.

-Las mías están en su lugar.

-Vamos chicos, ellos se darán cuenta de su error y volverán, seguro no pueden vivir son nosotros.

En ese preciso momentos su escucharon grandes carcajadas al otro lado del comedor. Un sonriente Sebastián abrazaba a un sonrojado Jeff, mientras todos los chicos de su mesa reían.

Uh. Extrañaba sus bromas.

-Parecen llevarlo bien. – Dijo Nick. Su voz ya no sonaba más alta que un susurró, nunca.

Los ojos de Sebastián se encontraron con los míos, su sonrisa se tambaleo un poco, vi como su pecho se elevó cuando soltó un gran suspiro, al segundo siguiente mi corazón se tambaleo. Él me sonrió. Fue una de esas sonrisas de "te amo jodidamente Kurt, eres mi mejor amigo".

Jeff también me sonrió y me saludo agitando la mano, yo lo salude de vuelta.

-Te saludo. – Dijo Nick, con voz aguda. Pensé que estaba molesto porque me saludo a mí y no a él. – Eso es un progreso. – Saltó felizmente en su lugar.

Con felicidad inundándome regrese mi atención a mi comida.

Poco duro me felicidad porque al mirar otra vez hacia Sebastián, él ya no estaba.

Lo busque con la mirada hasta que me encontré con los ojos avellana que tanto amaba. Blaine me sonrió y con su cabeza me señalo la entrada del comedor. Ahí estaba Sebastián, estaba hablando por su celular mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su cabello, eso no era buena señal.

Mire otra vez a Blaine, él aurículo un 've' y me levante inmediatamente. Estaba por llegar al lado de Sebastián cuando salió a grandes zancadas sin siquiera notarme.

Lo seguí hasta nuestra habitación... Mi antigua habitación.

Al entrar Sebastián levanto la mirada y se lanzó a mis brazos sollozando.

-Me está jodiendo Kurt, ella solo quiere joderme. – Gruño mientras sus manos empuñaban mi suéter.

-Tranquilo. – Apoye mi mentón en su hombro y sobe su espalda en un intento de tranquilizarlo. – ¿De quién hablas? – Sabía perfectamente la respuesta.

-Mi madre.

Sebastián cayó de rodillas frente a mí, abrazando mis piernas.

-Perdón, perdóname. No quiere que sea tu amigo, me pidió que me alejara de ti y yo como un idiota la obedecí. Tampoco quiere que vaya a Columbia pero me dijo que si me mantengo alejado de ti pagara mi universidad y me comprara un apartamento en Nueva York y si no lo hago, ella... ella… - Sollozo. – Ella dejara de hacerse cargo de mí y también... Dijo que arruinara a Burt.

Wow. ¿Qué? Sabía que esa horrible mujer y su esposo no me tenían afecto pero no pensé que ella fuera capaz de amenazar a su propio y único hijo de dejarlo solo con todo solo por ser mi amigo.

-¿Lo sabe tu tía? – La hermana de la madre de Sebastián, una psicóloga, era realmente amable y amaba a mi amigo.

-Sabes que odio hablarle sobre mi madre... Si tan solo mi padre no me hubiera abandonado. – Los padres de Sebastián se separaron cuando él tenía solo nueve años, se mudó con su madre a Westerville y nunca más supo de su padre.

Mi hinque frente a él y lo abrace.

-¿Qué harás?

-Eres mi mejor amigo, no puedo vivir sin ti, lo estoy intentado pero no puedo, no me importa si mi mamá me deshereda que haga lo que quiera...

-No. – No podía dejar que arruinara su futuro, sus sueños. – Haz lo que te dice, podemos ser amigos, nos esconderemos, solo piensa en tu futuro, cuando estemos en Nueva York ya nada podrá separarnos ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. - Lo apreté en mis brazos, tal vez no podría volver a hacerlo durante algún tiempo.

* * *

_Trate de ser frio pero eres tan caliente que me derrites… _

* * *

Estaba totalmente nervioso, no sabía lo que Kurt tramaba y tampoco sabía cómo actuarían Sam y Santana al conocerlo.

-Tranquilo hobbit, me encargare de que Sam no sea un completo idiota.

-¿No tu chico ya debería estar aquí? – Pregunto Sam, saliendo de su cuarto con su rubio cabello mojado.

-Él... – El timbre sonó, interrumpiendo, di un salto para abrir, mi corazón se aceleró al abrir la puerta.

Kurt estaba parado frente a mí. Sin uniforme de Dalton. Joder. Lucia tan perfecto.

-Hola. – Dijo, metiendo las manos en las bolsas de sus pantalones azules estúpidamente entallados.

-Wouh. – Exclamó Santana sobre mi hombro. – Es caliente.

-Ehm, hola. – Kurt extendió su mano. – Soy Kurt.

Santana prácticamente me aventó para abrazar a Kurt.

-Al fin alguien decente, si supiste escoger Blaine. Si me gustaran los penes te metería en mi cama.

-Lo siento, a mí sí me encantan los penes. – Sonrió Kurt cuando Santana se alejó de él.

-Bueno puedes divertirte con el del hobbit, lo he visto y creo que te gustara. – Le guiño un ojo a Kurt, y a mí me enseño su lengua.

-Eres ardiente cuando te sonrojas. – Susurró mi castaño en mi oído cuando lo dirigí al interior. Me ahogue con mi propia saliva.

-Cuidado, hermano. – Sam dio unos golpecitos en mi espalda antes de dirigir su atención a Kurt. – Hola, soy Sam.

Se estrecharon las manos.

-Es un gusto, Blaine habla mucho de ti.

-¿Te conozco de alguna parte?

Kurt lo miro un poco confundido.

-No que yo recuerde.

-Oh. – Sam estaba examinando detalladamente a Kurt, decidí que era mejor irnos.

-Nos vamos. – Tome mi chaqueta y la mano de Kurt.

-No se cansen mucho, chicos. – Grito Santana mientras salíamos.

* * *

_Busca dentro de tu corazón y encontraras amor…_

* * *

Nunca había estado tan nervioso ¿De qué hablo? Nunca había tenido una cita.

Es extraño, siempre pensé que en mi primera cita, no sería yo el que hiciera la reservación y pasara a recogerlo. Y aun así iba manejando hacia Breadstix con mi cita, que por cierto era mi maestro de Filosofía.

Me asegure de que ninguno de mis conocidos fuera al lugar esa noche, nadie en Lima podía enterarse de mi relación con Blaine. Ni siquiera se lo había dicho a Rachel y Mercedes, mis chicas a las que extrañaba tanto.

-¿Breadstix? – Preguntó Blaine.

-Mhm... – Hice una mueca, no sabía que lo adivinaría tan rápido. – ¿Te gusta? – Lo mire de reojo, me sonrió.

-Me fascina.

Unos minutos más tarde estacione mi camioneta en la entrada de Breadstix.

Baje y corrí para abrirle la puerta a Blaine, el sonrió radiantemente cuando de ofrecí mi mano para que bajara.

Definitivamente nada de esto era como lo había imaginado.

Entramos al restaurante, yo aun sostenía su mano.

-Sr. Hummel su mesa está lista. – Me dijo Linda, la joven mesera que siempre nos atendía en las cenas familiares de los viernes.

Nos guio hasta una de las mesas más apartadas justo como se lo pedí. No quería lidiar con homofóbicos, ya había tenido suficiente con David y Azimio en McKinley.

-En un momento regresare por sus órdenes. – Linda se fue, sacudiendo sus caderas exageradamente ¿qué nunca entendería que no estaba interesado?

-¿Lugar privilegiado? – Blaine levanto una de sus llamativas cejas.

-Mi papá tiene buenos contactos desde que es congresista. – _Y la mesera quiere meterme en su cama._

-¿Congre... Oh, ¡eres el hijo de Burt Hummel! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

Linda regreso a atendernos y antes que cualquier otro cliente tuvimos nuestras órdenes frente a nosotros.

Nuestra platica fue bastante entretenida, Blaine me conto sobre algunos de sus momentos vergonzosos y también como había llegado a dar clases a Dalton tan rápido después de graduarse. Su abuela, al igual que mi padre, tenía contactos.

No hubo ningún momento incómodo y realmente nunca había disfrutado una cena en compañía de ese modo, Blaine podía hacerme sentir tanto.

Pague la cuenta con la tarjeta de crédito que me papá me había dado para "emergencias" y le deje a Linda una propina bastante generosa para que recordara que no podía mencionar nada de esa noche. Tome la mano de Blaine y volvimos a montar mi camioneta. Era hora de lo que me tenía más nervioso.

* * *

_No puedo esperar… Soy tuyo…_

* * *

Sentí que el viaje solo duro unos minutos, aunque probablemente fue un poco más de una hora. Era tan fácil hablar con Kurt, era bastante maduro para su edad, y aunque no había revelado mucho de su vida fuera de Dalton, estaba siendo una noche perfecta.

-¿Dónde estamos? – Pregunte al bajar de la camioneta de Kurt y notar que estábamos bastante alejados de todo.

Había un camino iluminado por pequeñas fogatas frente a nosotros, todo lo demás eran árboles.

-Mhm. – Kurt mordió su labio, tomo mi mano con delicadeza, empezando a caminar hacia enfrente. – Esta es la cabaña de los padres de Nick, me la presto esta noche.

Oh.

No dije nada, solo seguí caminado de la mano de Kurt hasta llegar a una pequeña cabaña. Kurt abrió la puerta y entramos. Era encantadora, había una chimenea iluminando todo, estaba decorada por muebles antiguos, lucia acogedora, no era lo que yo esperaba, no era fría como las cabañas de mis padres.

-Podemos… Podemos tomar algo o solo acurrucarnos en la cama y hablar o… Lo que tú quieras. – Titubeo Kurt.

Lo abrace y bese por varios minutos.

-Sé lo que quiero hacer, quiero hacer el amor contigo.

Kurt suspiro temblorosamente, tomo mi mano y me llevo hasta una de las habitaciones y… ¿Cuándo Kurt preparo todo esto?

La habitación estaba rodeada de velas, lo que me preocupo instantáneamente, demasiado fuego para un lugar hecho de madera. La cama estaba cubierta por pétalos de rosas blanca y una dulce y suave melodía inundaba el lugar.

Kurt estaba frente a mí, tiernamente nervioso. Dio una mirada rápida a la cama, lo que hizo que mis manos empezaran a sudar.

¿En verdad quería hacer esto? Si, lo quería más que nada.

-Blaine, si no estás seguro… – Silencie a Kurt con un besó.

Lo levante entre mis brazos, el enredo sus largas piernas en mi cadera.

No encamine a la cama, recosté a Kurt suavemente sin dejar de besarlo.

-Te quiero – Susurre contra sus labios sin pensarlo. Era verdad, lo quería.

Sonrió.

-Yo también te quiero Blaine.

No necesitamos más palabras.

Nuestra ropa fue desapareciendo entre besos y caricias, Kurt hacia que todo mi cuerpo cosquilleara, especialmente mi estómago.

Y Kurt, él era totalmente hermoso. Bese cada pequeña parte de su hermosa y suave piel.

Nada fue apresurado, disfrutamos lentamente el uno del otro. Kurt me preparo para él, fue delicado, evitando que me doliera. Cuando el dolor pasaba solo quería más de él dentro de mí.

Cuando estuve listo el me penetro lentamente, cuando estuvo completamente dentro, no se movió, y lo agradecí porque en realidad dolió, me beso hasta que el dolor paso y empuje mis caderas contra él.

Él entendió, empezó a embestir suavemente, entre gemidos le gruñí que aumentara la velocidad, él soltó una risita pero obedeció rápidamente y oh, Dios. ¿Cómo pude permanecer tanto tiempo sin esto?

Estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, lo sabía y Kurt también, comenzó a masturbarme y aumentar las embestidas. Todos mis músculos se tensaron antes de liberarme.

Kurt se liberó dentro de mí, hasta ese momento me di cuenta que no usamos protección, pero en realidad no importaba, sentir a Kurt completamente fue sensacional.

Acurruque a Kurt entre mis brazos, estábamos totalmente sudados y pegajosos pero no quería moverme, aparte de que tal vez me dolería caminar en ese momento no quería estar en ningun otro lugar ni pensar en algo más que no fuera Kurt.

Mi último pensamiento antes de quedarme dormido, fue que, tal vez, por primera vez en mi vida estaba completamente enamorado.

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció su primera vez? **

**Pobre Kurt el hizo lo que querían que hicieran por él en su primera cita.**

**¿Quieren un spoiler? Es de unos capítulos más adelante…**

**Ni David ni Azimio son el acosador por el que Kurt se cambió a Dalton…**

**¡Háganme feliz con sus reviews! C:**


End file.
